Клон
by 1-st-Officer
Summary: Элементы ретеллинга (Ретеллинг (адаптация) серии Двойник (англ. Similitude) сериала Звёздный путь: Энтерпрайз . 3 сезон, 10 эпизод) О том, как далеко мы можем зайти, чтобы сохранить рядом тех, кого выбираем. Иногда даже потери позволяют нам что-то обрести. Разве он мог стать чудовищем ради спасения жизни своего капитана? Спок знал ответ на этот вопрос.


**Название:** Клон  
 **Заявка и автор:** "Клон", .  
 **Автор:** First officer  
 **Бета:** Турмалин  
 **Канон:** Ребут  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Спок, Джим, клон, Маккой  
 **Жанр:** элементы ретеллинга (Ретеллинг (адаптация) серии «Двойник» (англ. Similitude) сериала «Звёздный путь: Энтерпрайз». 3 сезон, 10 эпизод), экшен, драма  
 **Количество слов:** 14 000 слов  
 **Предупреждения:** гибель одного из персонажей (по обязательному условию заявки)  
 **Примечание:** написано для Star Trek Reverse 2014  
 **Дисклеймер:** Все права принадлежат создателям Star Trek  
 **Описание:** Разве он мог стать чудовищем ради спасения жизни своего капитана? Спок знал ответ на этот вопрос. Там, в самой глубине зыбкого нутра, которое люди называли душой, знал, и не мог с ним спорить (с).  
 **Благодарности:** спасибо драгоценной  Турмалин за помощь и присутствие в моей авторской жизни.  
Спасибо терпеливому артеру за серию интересных работ. И вселенной, конечно, – за возможность еще раз прислониться к большому трек-дереву и посидеть под общим зонтиком с хорошими людьми.  
 **От автора:** о том, как далеко мы можем зайти, чтобы сохранить рядом тех, кого выбираем. И я рассматриваю текст как историю того, что иногда даже потери позволяют нам что-то обрести.

— _А когда перестанет болеть разбитое сердце?  
— Нескоро, мой друг. Сперва уйдет надежда, а вместе с ней и боль.  
— Я думал, надежда умирает последней?  
— Значит, боль остается навсегда._

 _Элджернон Флауэрс "Монолог в четырех стенах"_

– Ты хочешь знать, что я сказал ему? Всего лишь – обойдешь предел Юджина. Но решение принимал он сам. Он захотел этих улучшений и подключал тоже без моего участия.

Спок сделал шаг вперед в тишине молчащего мостика. Лед голоса нового капитана резал без ножа.

– Собираетесь душить меня? Только я не Джим Кирк, коммандер. Еще шаг – и я отдам вас под военный трибунал.

Вулканец просто посмотрел на человека перед собой, его спокойствие было обманчивой белизной вершины айсберга бушевавших эмоций.

– Вернитесь к выполнению обязанностей, коммандер. У нас из-за амбиций Джима проблемы с двигателем и я хочу знать о повреждениях обшивки, – капитан сел в кресло – так, будто оно всегда принадлежало ему, без тени сомнений и неуверенности. Он брал то, что считал нужным – не советуясь и не ожидая одобрения горстки людей не мостике.

Его старший помощник подчинился с чужеродным, непонятным ни одному человеку спокойствием. Странный, уродливый в неспособности быть полноценным представителем своего вида. Вулканец, в тусклых глазах которого Гарри Митчелл прочел желание убивать. Словно жирное масляное пятно на поверхности бездонного горного озера – эта тонкая прослойка вулканского самоконтроля удержала его сегодня. Но Митчелл не дожил бы до звания капитана, если бы не понял сразу: никогда не поворачивайся спиной к существу с таким взглядом.

Джим решился на эксперимент с двигателем по его настойчивой просьбе. По его же дружеской просьбе он не посвятил Спока – «эту бездушную машину» – в детали. Желание побравировать знаниями или, бог знает, что еще толкнуло Кирка согласиться на эту авантюру. Без поддержки коммандера. Возможно, ложное чувство безопасности, которое даруют пресловутые золотые нашивки и длительное беспричинное везение. Выжить после того урока, который преподал ему Хан. Выжить – и пойти дальше, так же задирая упрямый подбородок. Кирк не кланялся Адмиралтейству, не любезничал в Штабе, любимчик Пайка, он получил этот звездолет незаслуженно, легко перескочив пару десятков предписаний. Он не проходил жернова бюрократической машины, не занимался рутинными всеми забытыми экспедициями, – нет! этому самоуверенному герою нужно было спасать миры. Землю. Цивилизации. И ему везло дважды против таких врагов как Нерон и Хан. Что ж, – Митчелл откинулся в кресле, – друзья о слабых местах знают больше. А слабым местом Кирка Гарри считал непомерные амбиции. Ничто не могло удержать его в рамках директив, если представлялся случай их обойти. Он сам нажал на рычаг, добровольно. Гарри просто был рядом, когда раздался взрыв. Камеры наблюдения это зафиксировали. Если бы не это, вероятно, полукровка уже разбил бы его голову о подлокотник кресла, в котором он сейчас сидел. Митчелл читал отчет Ухуры командованию. Особенно внимательно – те строки, в которых она описывала состояние Спока после гибели капитана, останавливаясь, чтобы перечитать абзацы, в которых лейтенант касалась драки с Ханом. Одержимый. Она назвала его так в своем секретном отчете. Но у Гарри теперь было больше друзей в Штабе, чем у Джима, так что он прочитал рапорт до того, как бумага легла на стол в адмиралтействе.

– Доложить о повреждениях.

Слушая хрипловатый голос вулканца, послушно анализирующего показания сканеров, Гарри подумал, что вот так вот ровно урчало варп-ядро, пока не возник сбой. Капитан ждал сбоя в голосе старшего помощника, но вулканец либо знал правила игры, либо не играл в игры.

– Генератор поляризованных гравитонов отключился, из-за этого мы потеряли отклоняющий щит и дефлектор. Ядро повреждено, ремонт займет десять дней.

– Ускорить ремонт! Мы застряли бог знает в какой дыре. И без щитов. Что там медотсек? Состояние Джима?

Спок говорил о состоянии своего капитана так же, как о состоянии звездолета. Тон не менялся, Гарри даже обернулся посмотреть на его лицо, когда он произнес то, что знал каждый на мостике: шансы на благоприятный исход меньше четырех процентов.

– А точнее?

– Меньше трех целых и двух десятых процента.

Доктор Маккой уже отчитывался о состоянии Джима, вероятно, полный отчаянья, запертый в своем медотсеке долгом перед пациентом, которого он никогда не смог бы бросить. Его не было на мостике, когда Спок спросил с нового капитана отчет о ситуации в инженерной. Спросил тоном, который не терпел возражений. Он встал на его пути к капитанскому креслу, и Гарри осознал, что внешняя уступка ничего не значила для вулканца: пока билось сердце пациента в медотсеке, у него был другой капитан. И, вероятно, лояльность других членов экипажа колебалась. Несчастный случай мог на поверку оказаться не таким уж случаем. Но в настолько экстренной ситуации, выброшенные за пределы знакомого квадранта, без двигателей и щитов, люди вряд ли начнут внутреннее расследование. Три смены в ремонте, на покореженном ослепшем звездолете в глубоком космосе. Уж что-что, а время у нового капитана было. Так думал Гарри Митчелл, изучая ровную линию черных волос у острого уха. Но когда вулканец поднял взгляд, он понял, что время у него было только до того момента, как очнется Кирк. Вопреки данным врача и легендарной отсылке к логике – Спок верил в еще один шанс для своего капитана. И он сказал об этом так, как мог сказать только вулканец:

– Каковы будут ваши следующие распоряжения, исполняющий обязанности капитана Митчелл?

Спок пришел в лазарет ночью. Без вопросов, которые обычно задавали люди – как он? Каковы шансы?

Боунс посмотрел на отстоявшего смену коммандера взглядом человека, который перебрал две сотни вариантов.

– У нас нет крови Хана, правительство засекретило мои последние разработки и изъяло. Мы не успеем вернуться за… новой дозой. Двигатели не подключаются, варп-ядро на ремонте, я спрашивал у Скотти.

Вулканец будто бы пропустил мимо ушей пункт, который шел перед возвращением за кровью Хана – бунт, неподчинение приказам Митчелла. Маккой не сомневался, что Спок услышал его, но вулканец что-то обдумывал, глядя на бледно-серое лицо своего капитана. На лицо – чтобы не видеть вскрытую грудную клетку, развороченную взрывом, топорщившуюся обрубками ребер. Почти все внутренности пострадали, организм был подключен десятком проводов к реанимационной аппаратуре, к насосам, один из которых качал кровь, заставляя биться сердце.

– Я не успею вырастить новые органы. Такое вскрытие даже в условиях строжайшего карантина влечет необратимые последствия. Печени почти нет, селезенки тоже, легкие обожжены, одну почку я заштопал… но сердце пострадало слишком сильно, клапаны не закрываются полностью и на нем рубцы, которые в любой момент разойдутся, мозг задет и…

– Вам нужен донор, – голос вулканца звучал отстраненно.

– Генная инженерия запрещена в Федерации, – Маккой перешел на шепот.

Спок перевел взгляд с разбитой скулы Кирка на тоненькую прожилку вены на лбу:

– Технически мы находимся вне пределов Федерации, мы в неизвестном квадранте космоса.

Боунс сглотнул, перевел взгляд на Джима:

– При таком количестве требуемых донорских органов… клон умрет во время операции.

Вулканец наконец-то посмотрел на врача:

– Это моя ответственность.

Он не колебался. Если сомнения и жили в сердце коммандера, то человек их не увидел.

– Но мне нужны будут данные…

– Есть технология. Загрузите ее в ваш падд.

– Откуда вы так много знаете о клонировании? Это же не ваша специализации, вы не медик.

– Вы забываете кто я, доктор Маккой, – С'чн Т'чай, сын Сарэка, горько усмехнулся бы, если бы мог. Но он не мог этого себе позволить, поэтому просто отдал свой личный падд врачу и вышел.

– Все прошло успешно, секвенирование биополимеров закончено, деление клеток пошло. Гарри ко мне не заходит, но на всякий случай одну палату я всегда держу закрытой, – Маккой придерживал у губ чашку кофе, пока стоявший рядом вулканец накладывал себе листья салата. Тот даже не посмотрел на него.

«Чертов высокомерный ублюдок» – ворчал про себя Боунс. То, что они делали, шло против всех понятий об этике. Клон будет обладать не только внешностью Джима, он будет думать и говорить как Джим. Даже голос будет тем же. Как они смогут сказать ему, что он – всего лишь «органы» для оригинала? Эта идея была так же чудовищна в своей практичности, как и ее создатель. Маккой с отчаяньем хлебнул горячий кофе и поморщился, обжегши язык. Чем он думал, когда соглашался? Но, возвращаясь в лазарет и видя, как бьется обнаженное сердце в ворохе проводов, Боунс понимал, что выбора у него на самом деле не было. Он стал добровольным соучастником предстоящего убийства.

А Митчелл не заглядывал в лазарет не случайно. Он упивался властью, втянутый в противостояние с первым помощником на мостике. Вулканец ставил под сомнение его приказы, спорил на языке науки об эффективности выбранных методов, иногда проигрывал. Гарри спрашивал себя, так ли это интересно – спорить с вулканцем? Но не мог отступиться от идеи склонить этот разум на свою сторону. А Спок каждый раз, читая в глазах человека нетерпение, мысленно записывал – еще один день. Он не играл – нет, вулканцы не играют. Все его замечания были конструктивны. Но все они служили одной цели. Так что коммандер отдавал противнику пешки, пока позади него рос король.

– Надо его перевести куда-нибудь. Он уже подросток. Да и постоянно закрытая палата начинает вызывать подозрения.

– Что вы предлагаете?

– Возьми его к себе.

Вулканец приподнял бровь, разглядывая свой завтрак. Позади, спиной к нему, сидел Маккой. Но, несмотря на то, что доктор не видел лица Спока, он ворчливо бросил:

– Ничего не знаю! Я взял на себя самый тяжелый период – памперсы! К тому же, в твою каюту никто не ходит. Твое звание сейчас ему лучшая защита. Так что, будь добр, позаботься о том, что ты начал!

– Хорошо, – вопреки ожиданием Боунса, вулканец согласился и встал, не позавтракав.

Глядя на прямую спину уходящего коммандера, Маккой вздохнул. Существовало ли бремя, которое способно сломить это существо? И так ли честно было сваливать все на вулканца?

Смотреть на молодого Кирка было неуютно. Ребенок был подвижным, умным, обладал характером и язвительностью. От него за версту несло теми неприятностями, которые повзрослевший Джим находил когда-то в барах .

– Почему на корабле я нелегально? Ты что, везешь меня контрабандой? Я же вижу, что Док никому меня не хочет показывать. И не надо задабривать меня голоиграми и сладким, я не ребенок!

Спок посмотрел на свою каюту, аккуратно прибранную, отдаленно напоминающую дом деталями обстановки – вроде арфы. Но что он мог предложить тринадцатилетнему земному ребенку? Как его занять? И что отвечать? Теперь, когда абстрактная программа стала человеком с мыслями и эмоциями.

«Чего бы хотел от меня Джим Кирк в этой ситуации?» – вулканец стоял на пороге своей каюты, понимая, что закрывшаяся за спиной дверь – это водораздел между прошлым и будущим.

– Я скажу тебе правду, Джим. Но сначала позволь мне помедитировать.

Он провел клона в свою каюту ночью, перенастроив камеры в коридорах, став преступником в форме – и за это необходимо было отвечать перед самым страшным судьей. Судьей, чьи светлые глаза смотрели на него без неприязни, с любопытством.

– Хорошо, – милосердно согласился подросток, и добавил: – С тебя тосты с арахисовым маслом и еще… – он огляделся, – я не буду спать на полу.

Джим помнил свое прошлое и еще одно свое прошлое, в котором было больше деталей, дней, людей и событий. Иногда от этого раскалывалась голова. Отец, которого он никогда не знал. Идеальный пример капитана. Капитана, которым никогда не станет его сын. Или станет все-таки? Мама… отчим. Машина у обрыва, Кристофер Пайк, люди в форме. Что из этого прошлого было настоящим? И что было его собственным? Ведь он помнил только… одну комнату в лазарете. Комнату, в которой прошла вся его жизнь – та пара дней, которую он до этого считал своей жизнью. И вот теперь еще одна комната. Маленькое окно в большую и странную реальность, в которой для него отчего-то совсем не было места. И дело было не в узкой жесткой кровати, которую ему отдал коммандер, а в том, как доктор смотрел на него, даже когда улыбался: так, будто каждая улыбка причиняла ему боль. С его жизнью что-то было не так, осознавал Кирк, разглядывая странные детали интерьера и прислушиваясь к звуку, доносившемуся из душевой кабины. Этот второй взрослый выглядел отстраненным и чужим, но было в нем что-то очень знакомое. Джим решил рискнуть и ничего не бояться. Он ведь тоже уже почти взрослый. А взрослые не отступают. Ведь так?

– Ты вулканец, да?

Спок вытирал мокрые волосы полотенцем. Он никогда раньше не делал этого при посторонних. Отчего-то процесс казался очень личным.

– Да, моя родная планета – Вулкан. Она находилась в созвездии Эридан.

– Находилась? А что с ней стало?

Джим разглядывал одетого в темные мягкие брюки вулканца с интересом, искал отличия, изучал второй объект своего социального взаимодействия. Или, быть может, просто из свойственного людям любопытства. Спок чувствовал его внимательный взгляд, но не мог определиться со своей реакцией на него. Надевая такую же темную рубашку из мягкой ткани, которую когда-то подарила ему мать, вулканец тщательно обдумал свой ответ:

– Планету уничтожил Нерон. Не так давно. Выжили немногие.

– Нерон! – Джим лежавший на животе, расслабленный минуту назад, рывком перекатился на пол с койки. – Я знаю… я помню это имя… мне кажется…

– Твои нейронные связи формируются заново по мере взросления. Чем старше ты становишься, тем сильнее проявляются воспоминания.

– Чьи воспоминания?

– Твои, – помедлив, ответил Спок, и посмотрел на сидевшего на полу подростка. – Мне нужно помедитировать, чтобы предельно точно рассказать тебе обо всем.

Синие глаза его капитана ответили ему недоверием:

– Ладно. Но мы не ляжем спать, пока ты не скажешь.

Спок хотел сказать ему о том, что медитация – долгий процесс, и хотел попросить быть терпеливым. Но было ли у него право просить этого Джима о чем-либо? И, тем более, о такой вещи, как время. Ведь времени у клона почти не было. Пять-семь дней до конца жизни. И надо было сказать об этом юному подростку, чей интерес к жизни вулканец ощущал почти физически. Забрать все это? Спок спрашивал себя, кем надо быть, чтобы отнять так много у существа, которое получило от своей судьбы так мало. Маккой назвал его бездушным ублюдком. Несколько минут назад, глядя в зеркало в кабинке, полной пара, вулканец решил, что будет честным, что будет помнить о том, другом Кирке, лежащем в лазарете, – но видеть перед собой живое существо и отрицать его право на собственный выбор было чудовищно. Разве он мог стать чудовищем ради спасения жизни своего капитана? Спок знал ответ на этот вопрос. Там, в самой глубине зыбкого нутра, которое люди называли душой, знал, и не мог с ним спорить.

– Хорошо, Джим. Тогда пока поужинай.

– А ты будешь есть?

– Нет, – Спок сел на пол посредине комнаты скрестив ноги под собой, – после медитации мои потребности снижены. «И мои эмоции тоже».

Кирк уснул, не дождавшись его. Положив голову на сгиб руки на столе. Вулканец осторожно перенес клона на койку и сел на пол рядом с ней, опершись спиной о ее край. Он слушал размеренное дыхание позади себя, и ему казалось, что никогда до этого его собственное дыхание не давалось ему так тяжело.

Утро должно было решить многое. Нет. Утро решало все.

Спок знал, что ребенок проснется подростком примерно восемнадцати земных лет, и его вопросы станут жестче и точнее. Но пока можно было смотреть на непривычно длинные волосы, отросшие и всклокоченные: форменная стрижка ребенку не полагалась, и светлые вихры путались у плеч. Наверняка они были мягкими. Спок помнил, какими они были у его матери. Их было очень приятно трогать. Правда, он ей об этом никогда не говорил. Было ли в мире существо более одинокое, чем он – тогда, на платформе транспортаторной, в день, когда ее потерял? Он вернулся не за Советом, и, видит Сурак, не за отцом…

Его жизнь, разломанная невероятно сложной ДНК и противоречиями двух полярных культур, ничего не стоила без нее. Так было всегда. До того момента, когда в его мире появился Джим Кирк. Нелогичный, непредсказуемый, эмоциональный. Человек, вставший на сторону землянина, которого его мать родила и воспитала как вулканца. И оценивший вулканца, которого создал отец, так и не назвавший его своим сыном. Единственный, кто сумел договориться с ними обоими и дать старпому то, чего у него никогда не было. Чувство нужности.

Спок помнил об этом, когда говорил. Помнил, видя, как гаснут светлые опустошенные глаза. И молчал, когда Кирк бросился на него с кулаками, а затем с криками:

– Ты не можешь так поступить со мной! Я не хочу!

Джим еще не умел толком драться, вулканец блокировал удары, перехватывая руки. Когда всплеск адреналина пошел на убыль, Спок все еще держал его, прижав к стене, заломив кисть так, чтобы помешать ему дернуться или удрать из каюты. Он был одновременно и сильнее и слабее клона: мог удержать на месте, но не мог заставить себя посмотреть в глаза.

Маккой назвал его Джимом. Возможно, для того, чтобы напомнить Споку, что он делает. Напоминать каждый раз, каждый день, час, мгновение, что они проводили рядом. Коммандер хотел бы, чтобы клона звали по-другому. Может быть Крис? Или как-то еще. Ведь у землян были сотни, тысячи не родовых имен. Но доктор сказал – это Джим. И Спок согласился. Они собирались отнять жизнь у этого существа – но справедливо ли было отнимать его имя?

– Ты чудовище, – в голосе подростка плескалось отчаяние, сильное, личное, лишенное эстетизма и сомнений. Слыша этот сдавленный, злой, полный невыплаканных слез голос, Спок разжал захват. Он никогда не слышал этот голос таким. Даже тогда, у реактора. В каюте стало слишком тесно для них обоих, и вулканец спросил:

– У меня вахта. Ты сможешь остаться здесь один?

– Нет! – бросил ему в лицо его восемнадцатилетний капитан, обернувшись стремительно, яростно. Казалось, он готов был снова драться.

– Хорошо, – просто согласился вулканец, и подошел к стенной панели, вызывая лазарет.

– Доктор, есть причины, мешающие мне сегодня заступить на вахту.

Маккой что-то проворчал и добавил:

– Ладно, я свяжусь с мостиком.

– А ты лжец, – Джим явно не любил, когда его игнорировали. И, наблюдая за тем, как поползла вверх вулканская бровь, добавил: – А что, если я выйду отсюда? Расскажу всем, что ты сделал?!

– Тогда Джим Кирк, капитан «Энтерпрайз», умрет. Ты умрешь неделей позже. Твои гены... Я объяснял уже: ты растешь очень быстро, и, к сожалению, так же быстро стареешь. Генная инженерия запрещена в Федерации. Если кто-то узнает о твоем существовании, мы не сможем помочь капитану. И твоя жизнь…

– Станет бесполезной? Только и исключительно моей?

Спок ловил себя на том, что контролирует свое дыхание.

– Она и сейчас принадлежит тебе. Операции не будет без твоего согласия.

– Ты зашел так далеко только затем, чтобы спросить меня, хочу ли я умереть под ножом хирурга? – Кирк бросал ему вызов, но голос все еще был надломлен. И вулканец посмотрел ему в глаза:

– Прости меня.

Подросток смеялся. Смеялся до слез и, отдышавшись, бросил ему в лицо:

– Никогда.

И пошел в душ – видимо, просто для того, чтобы сбежать из раскаленной атмосферы каюты.

Вулканец стоял у двери – осознающий пропасть, разделяющую их. Но это была его ответственность, и Спок решился сделать то, чего никогда бы не посмел сделать в присутствии капитана. Он подошел к двери душевой, за которой не было слышно шума воды.

– Джим Кирк… в свой первый боевой вылет спас планету Земля, уничтожил звездолет с красной материей, угрожавший всем дружественным Федерации мирам. Он предотвратил войну с клингонами. Защитил экипаж, рискуя собой. Если бы у меня был другой вариант, я бы отдал свою жизнь, чтобы спасти его. Поверь мне.

За дверью послышался шум воды. Будто раздосадованный ответ на это вторжение в бесконечно маленькое личное пространство. Спок отошел, присел на койку и задумался.

Дюраний, покрывающий звездолет, был прочным, но что-то нарастало на него, забивая орудия, шлюзы, закрывая габаритные огни, подобно ржавчине окутывая корпус корабля. Инородное магнитное поле притягивало к «Энтерпрайз» этот межпространственный мусор. Если они не сдвинутся с места за следующие четыре дня, то погибнут. Системы перегружались слишком сильно. И это случится раньше, чем умрет капитан в лазарете или состарится клон. Но Гарри Митчелл игнорировал его предложение по выводу малых шлюпок из доков и использования их в качестве тягловых шаттлов. Шлюпки могли вывести их из аномальной зоны за пару дней. Расчеты это подтверждали. Но Гарри берег шлюпки, для чего?

– Компьютер, анализ по диаграмме Герцшпрунга-Рассела. Критерии поиска – звезда главной последовательности в радиусе светового года от звездолета.

– Поиск начат…

– Что ты ищешь? – Кирк вышел из душевой, замотав полотенце на бедрах. Еще по подростковому худой, но уже не ребенок.

Отмахнуться привычно не получилось. И вулканец почувствовал то, чего так не хватало на мостике последние дни. Понимание. Кирк мог не дослушать его анализ вероятностей, но он доверял своему старшему помощнику иногда больше, чем себе. И в критических ситуациях они не тратили время на разногласия. Это было совсем новое чувство. Еще такое хрупкое. После инцидента с Ханом, когда они уходили в пятилетку, Джим спросил его, зачем он отправил курсанта на Дельта Вегу? Тогда, в их первый вылет. И Спок задумался: действительно, зачем? На корабле есть карантин, есть гауптвахта. Прошло время, и вулканец понял – он старался избавиться от раздражителя не только в морально-этическом смысле, но и физически отдалить его от себя. Потому что игнорировать Кирка, когда он стоял рядом, было невозможно. И речь шла не о влечении, свойственном людям. Спок потратил часы медитаций, чтобы понять, что образ капитана в его сознании складывался из деталей, которые противоречили вулканскому способу общения. Он называл своего старпома другом и нарушал ради него директивы, обижался на него и ругался с ним, часто в одностороннем порядке, пока тот пытался понять, где же его ошибка во взаимодействии. А еще Джим был единственным, кто постоянно и без причины нарушал его личное пространство: он всегда был ближе всех, и Спок назвал бы этого человека своей семьей. Но говорить об этом было бессмысленно по тем же причинам: Кирк не понимал его. Смотря на клона перед собой, Спок подумал о том, какие разные эмоции они будят в нем. С этим Джимом он спорить не мог, слишком большой неоплаченный долг был у него перед этим существом.

– Ищу звезду главной последовательности. У меня есть подозрение, что исполняющий обязанности капитана Митчелл неуверен в удачном завершении ремонта на «Энтерпрайз».

Кирк посмотрел на него, склонив голову набок, горечь в его глазах не отражалась на интонациях:

– Думаешь, хочет сбежать, если не получится всех вытащить?

В этом «всех вытащить» было так много от оригинала, что Спок отвел взгляд.

– Падают показатели жизнеобеспечения, скоро системы начнут перегружаться. Митчелл не дает мне вывести шаттлы. Я ищу планету, которая может привлечь его внимание в этом секторе как запасной вариант для посадки.

Джим сел рядом и придвинулся, повернув монитор к себе:

– Компьютер, анализ фузионного реактора.

Спок искоса взглянул на раздетого человека, казалось, начисто лишенного комплексов и табу по отношению к своему телу. Вулканцы никогда не раздевались при посторонних, и, тем более, не вели дела одетыми лишь в мокрое полотенце. К тому же, этот Кирк был уже не ребенком.

– Оденься, Джим.

Светлые глаза рассеянно на него посмотрели:

– Ты серьезно? Здесь жарко как в печке. Нет, я понимаю, что тебе комфортно, но давай не будем заморачиваться. Я, – человек бросал ему вызов, – не служу на Звездном Флоте, так что носить форму не обязан, а прежняя одежда мне мала.

И снова вызов, и какой-то подтекст, который вулканец не смог прочитать, только напрягся и предложил наиболее логичное решение:

– Возьми мою одежду, она должна тебе подойти.

Кирк хмыкнул и, подойдя к стенному скрытому шкафу, набрал его комбинацию. Спок спрятал свое удивление в тщательно выверяемые интонации:

– Ты взломал…

– Да, я хакнул твою внутреннюю систему безопасности в каюте, хотел узнать о тебе больше. Но сегодня утром – вспомнил. Ты преподаватель в Академии, тот, что написал Кобаяши Мару. Знаешь, крутая вещь, но я обойду тебя когда-нибудь, – достав расписанный черными иероглифами темно-синий халат из какой-то тонкой ткани неземного происхождения, Джим, хмыкнув, надел его, мгновенно ощутив, что ниже коммандера. – Слушай, это похоже на платье. Как ты такое носишь? И когда? – ткань лежала на полу.

– Это часть церемониальной одежды. К ней полагаются…

– Ну да ладно, – оборвал его клон, – что там по реактору? Если катушка в порядке, попробуй запустить его, пока не подключат ядро. Компьютер, отчет?

Спок молча пробегал глазами строчки данных, пока в голове продолжалось недосказанное предложение: «Это часть церемониальной одежды для времени Крови. Почему ты выбрал именно ее?».

Джим слегка трусил сидеть рядом с нечитаемым, абсолютно закрытым инопланетником.

Чутье говорило о риске, а язык мел обычную чушь, ловко сглаживая молчание и косые взгляды вулканца. Как себя вести с существом, которое живет как машина, четко выполняя инструкции? Как его убедить, что ты – не скот на убой? Как найти подход? Где его слабое место? Одно клон понял точно: когда он держался уверенно и слегка развязно, вулканец сдавал назад. Будто подчиняясь каким-то неявным правилам.

«Я напоминаю тебе его… вот в чем дело…».

– Скажи, этой вселенной нужен только один Джим Кирк? – они обедали, и вопрос ужалил внезапно. Не сутью, а насмешливой интонацией.

– Нет. Ты вспомнишь об этом: у нас была возможность убедиться, что вселенные многолинейны. И существует параллельная реальность – возможно, не одна. Моя старшая версия… он много говорил об этом.

– Еще один Спок? Серьезно? – клон засмеялся. – Нет, двоих Споков для этой вселенной слишком много. Подожди, а где еще один Джим?

– Он погиб.

– Вот всегда так, – раздосадовано ответил Кирк, и вулканец не понял, смеялся ли он искренне или иронизировал.

– Скажи, действительно нет лекарства от этого быстрого старения?

Легкость в беседе исчезла.

– И ты сказал бы мне, если бы оно было?

Спок осознал, что не сможет сегодня поесть:

– Сказал бы.

– А если бы тогда я отказался от операции?

– Это был бы твой выбор, – в этот момент сомневались оба.

Клон не верил вулканцу, а Спок не верил себе. Он начал это, потому что «Энтерпрайз» нужен был ее капитан, но только ли поэтому? Перед ним сидел живой человек со своими мыслями и эмоциями – а через неделю его здесь не будет, и это – безжалостная реальность. Они оба играли в возможность выбора. И это делало кофе горьким. Либо это, либо дальнейшее молчание.

– Спок, отчет о ваших действиях?

– В чем проблема, исполняющий обязанности…

– Прекрати нахрен эту игру!

– Что вы…

– Вчера из твоей каюты поступил запрос в базу данных, и голос был идентифицирован как голос капитана Кирка! – Митчелл едва сдерживался. – Вызвать ко мне доктора Маккоя!

На мостике царило молчание, коммандера не было на смене сутки. За этот день Митчелл успел убедиться в том, что скоро грузовые шлюзы на звездолете перестанут открываться из-за нароста на обшивке. Это вызывало опасения. Так бессмысленно шутила судьба: получить, наконец-то, звездолет – только затем, чтобы потерять его. Но пока оставалось хоть немного шансов, Гарри медлил с побегом. Полная эвакуация была невозможна, шлюзы покрывал толстый слой нароста. Внешние орудия могли счистить мусор с двух наиболее близко расположенных. Всего два шаттла, об этом не стоило знать экипажу. Но вулканец что-то подозревал: он продолжал настаивать – слава богу, пока соблюдая устав и регламент по отношению к старшему по званию. И, будто опровергая эту маленькую убежденность в ограниченности инопланетянина, компьютер выдал отчет о запросах за день, упомянув высший статус секретности – запрос капитана. Капитана, который должен был умирать в лазарете. Этого просто не могло быть. Запрос шел из каюты вулканца. Этот остроухий ублюдок что-то затевал за его спиной, и разобраться с этим следовало немедленно.

– Кто находится в вашей каюте, мистер Спок?

Вулканец этот вопрос проигнорировал:

– Вы эмоционально нестабильны. У меня есть сомнения в вашей способности и дальше исполнять обязанности капитана.

Молчание, воцарившееся на мостике, позволяло слышать, как Ухура постукивает ноготком по панели, вызывая лазарет.

Гарри, сузив глаза, смотрел на этот внезапный бессмысленный блеф. Спок использовал навыки, которые приобрел, общаясь с людьми: он отвечал ударом на удар.

Вошедший на мостик доктор Маккой заполнил образовавшуюся паузу своим ворчливым будничным:

– Что случилось?

Они обменялись взглядами со Споком, и Гарри понял, что эти двое поддержат друг друга. Возможно, они уже договорились о чем-то. Оставалось действовать решительно.

– Охрану на мостик, двое со мной, – Митчелл бросил на ходу, – Спок, мне нужен доступ к компьютеру в вашей каюте, – коммандер хотел было что-то возразить, когда капитан прервал его: – Немедленно! Если вы не подчинитесь мне, я отправлю вас на гауптвахту! За неподчинение приказам!

Старший помощник, глянув на встревоженные лица людей на мостике, молча кивнул. Он вошел в турболифт вместе с Митчеллом и двумя офицерами охраны.

Гарри шел позади неторопливого вулканца, стараясь не дать ему шанса оказать сопротивление. Он опасался чего угодно, вплоть до попытки применить вулканский захват.

Когда дверь каюты открылась, Митчелл отшатнулся. У этого сукина сына должно было быть девять жизней, иначе это объяснить было нельзя.

– Гарри! – поднялся со стула Кирк. – Спасибо, что помог с кораблем. Дальше я сам.

– Ты… ты… но…

Спок смотрел на клона и был благодарен вулканской части своего генома. Тот как раз был в одном возрасте с Джимом, у них оставалось всего двое суток для возможной операции, пока сохраняется совместимость, и последний разговор был не из удачных, но клон сориентировался в ситуации мгновенно и поддержал вулканца.

– Вчера выписался, входил в курс дел. Есть проблемы? Ребята, свободны, – кивнул он охране.

– Между нами говоря, – мягко начал клон, – у меня к тебе вопросы относительно твоих чертежей, модификации которых мы внедряли до взрыва.

Гарри привалился спиной к переборке: он видел перед собой человека, который никак не должен был выжить.

– Ты же был покойником Джимми-бой, черт возьми, Маккой сказал…

– Он всегда преувеличивает. И да, это один из лучших врачей на Флоте, ты забыл? Он поднял меня после облучения, что ему взрыв?

– Констатирую дееспособность капитана, – Спок вмешался, переводя беседу в другое русло, – заключение главы медицинского отдела также подтверждает это.

– Устное заключение, я полагаю? – процедил Гарри, оценивая невозмутимость коммандера.

– Документы будут готовы к вечеру, сразу после того, как доктор закончит прием пострадавших от возгорания вследствие перегрузки систем. Я докладывал вам о проблеме с обшивкой, мистер Митчелл.

Казалось, вулканец издевается. Прохладный нейтральный тон, свойственное его расе высокомерие. Он смотрел на человека перед собой так, будто его здесь уже не было.

– Я полагаю, теперь вы покинете мою каюту, получив ответ на ваш вопрос. Мне еще необходимо ввести капитана в курс дел.

Гарри посмотрел на клона, который непринужденно улыбнулся ему, и отметил, что улыбка не добралась до глаз, оставив их холодными и чужими. Кирк, несомненно, подозревал его в причастности к взрыву.

Митчелл вышел молча – напряженный, взмокший и опасно злой.

– Кто предупредил?

– Док, – бросил клон, сев на стул. – Перед тем как идти на мостик, он занес мне форму.

Спок посмотрел на него:

– Спасибо, капитан.

Джим поднял взгляд:

– О чем ты?

– Необходимо принять вахту, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Митчелл будет действовать.

– Но я не помню все… и управлять звездолетом сейчас…

– Мы без двигателей, ремонт идет по расписанию. В случае возникновения проблем просто спросите моего мнения.

Клон усмехнулся:

– Удобно.

Вулканец помолчал укоризненно, затем добавил:

– Сейчас на борту «Энтерпрайз» есть действующий капитан. Жизни людей зависят от ваших решений.

– Твоих, – поправил Кирк, – мы были на ты.

– До того, как вы стали капитаном. Кстати, живите теперь в капитанской каюте.

– Я взял на себя роль капитана, это не одно и то же.

– Да, – согласился Спок, – но сейчас это несущественно.

– Ты предлагаешь мне стать «капитаном на день»? Скоро я, возможно, уже стану старше и различия будут видны людям.

– Я предлагаю вам стать капитаном «Энтерпрайз». Что вы сумеете сделать, зависит от вас.

– В любом случае, на операцию не соглашусь, это ясно?

Вулканец просто посмотрел на него и кивнул, не возражая.

А клон еще раз подошел к зеркалу. Та же стрижка, Спок вчера вечером помог ему с ней. Та же форма. Казалось, одно прошлое. Будто это ему Кристофер Пайк сказал когда-то «Твой отец был капитаном двенадцать минут и успел спасти восемьсот жизней». Так в чем, черт побери, была разница?

У него было странное детство: он играл с медицинскими приборами Боунза. Теперь вот настало лето его жизни, как гласил томик японской поэзии, лежавший на тумбе у вулканца. От лета полагалось брать все. Ему предлагали чужую жизнь и, одновременно, его собственную. Странное ощущение дежавю, преследовавшее его последние пару дней, сменилось толикой радости. Пожить этой жизнью. Почувствовать какова она – та, настоящая жизнь, ради которой хотели уничтожить его собственную.

– Хорошо, Спок. Я в деле. Только… – Кирк обернулся у выхода из каюты, – держись ближе.

Коммандер кивнул ему. Завтра начиналась их первая вахта.

Они шли по коридору, капитана приветствовали улыбками и кивками, их провожали взглядами. Когда двое вошли на мостик, люди радостно подались навстречу. Джима откровенно любили. Клон ощущал это, садясь в капитанское кресло. Когда вулканец встал позади него, заложив руки за спину, будничный и отчего-то очень привычный, Кирк немного расслабился. Он почувствовал панель управления под ладонью, чужие улыбающиеся взгляды, и осознал власть облаченного в мундир с золотыми нашивками. Этот звездолет от носа до кормы зависел от его решений. Эти люди ждали от него действий, и клон осознал, что готов действовать, готов так жить всегда. Он был рожден для этого. Был на своем месте. Оглянувшись на вулканца, клон понял, что тот понимает его состояние.

– Спок, отчет по ситуации. Что с обшивкой?

И коммандер ответил ему – ответил так, как если бы он действительно был капитаном. Обстоятельно, конкретно, разбирая детали. И Джим горько усмехнулся про себя: так вот каково оно – быть оригиналом.

– Диверсия, капитан! – голос Чехова прервал отчет вулканца. – Кто-то вывел один из разведывательных шаттлов. Капитанский уровень доступа, он обошел систему безопасности.

Клон глянул на Спока. Тот кивнул ему:

– Мистер Чехов, рассчитать курс шаттла. Как был открыт шлюз?

– Взрывом, коммандер, он пробил стену в ангаре.

– Тогда там утечка кислорода, блокировать отсек.

– Стабилизировать там атмосферу?

– Нет, не хватит ресурсов, системы и так перегружены. Есть жертвы?

– Никак нет, это технический ангар, он полностью автономный.

– Есть идентификация, диверсию совершил…

– Гарри Митчелл, – продолжил предложение Сулу Джим.

Хикару и Павел переглянулись, осознавая, что явно не видели полной картины ситуации на борту.

– Сколько шлюзовых ангаров мы в состоянии открыть сейчас? – Спок говорил спокойно, но что-то в его интонации заставило Кирка насторожиться.

Пару минут Чехов слал запросы в десятки служб звездолета, система их отклоняла. Со своего кресла Джим видел, как мигает тревожный алый на панели. Отказ. Отказ. Отказ.

– Сколько? – переспросил капитан и навигатор обернулся, растерянно переводя взгляд с него на коммандера.

– Только один, все остальные блокированы тем веществом, что покрывает обшивку.

– Сколько шаттлов в том ангаре? – Джим спиной ощущал неприятный холодок.

– Один, капитан. Это разведывательный шаттл. Эвакуационные шлюзы полностью блокированы.

– Когда закончится ремонт двигателей, Скотти? – Кирку казалось, что в этот момент он смотрит на себя со стороны. Глазами людей, которые ловили каждое его слово сейчас.

Инженерный отозвался с помехами, внутреннюю связь кое-где еще налаживали:

– Дней пять, капитан. О! Джим! Джим, ты в порядке?!

– Да, Скотти, спасибо, – едва улыбнулся клон, отключаясь.

– Сколько продержатся системы, Спок?

– У нас нет пяти дней, капитан.

– Что ты предлагаешь?

– Для осуществления моего плана нужны были хотя бы два шаттла. Тогда хватило бы тягловой силы.

– А эвакуационные шаттлы? Если подорвать переборку в отсеке и вывести их?

– Мощность эвакуационных шаттлов рассчитана на дрейф в космосе, они не обладают сильными маневровыми двигателями. К тому же еще один взрыв может нарушить целостность обшивки, которая и так испытывает критическое давление.

– Тогда нам не остается других вариантов, Спок. Надо вернуть угнанный шаттл.

– Но, капитан…

– Чехов, у нас есть его курс?

– Да, я как раз закончил рассчитывать ионный след, – радостные интонации в голосе заставили клона посмотреть на молодого русского.

– Планета, капитан! Недалеко. Мы не видим ее из-за повреждения части наших сканеров. Но она за поясом астероидов, нет сомнений. Диаграмма Герцшпрунга-Рассела подтверждает, там есть аналогичное нашему солнце.

– Она может быть обитаема, – констатировал Спок.

– Если так, он наверняка уже пересел на местный крейсер, шаттл, скорее всего, брошен на поверхности. Он же с опознавательными номерами. Так что мы просто заберем его, – клон поднялся с кресла. – Спок со мной. Сулу за старшего.

– Нас там могут ждать, – уже в турболифте предположил вулканец.

– Не думаю, что он предусмотрел даже это. Взрыва шлюпки не было, компьютер его не фиксировал, так что проблем быть не должно, – пожал плечами Джим. – Он диверсант. Как только выберемся из зоны аномалии, поставим Флот в известность.

Спок промолчал о том, что, возможно, когда они выберутся, клон будет уже мертв.

– Думаешь о своем капитане? – истолковал его молчание Джим. – Сколько у него осталось времени?

– Два дня без операции, – сухо отозвался Спок.

– Боунс присмотрит за ним, пока нас не будет, – казалось, клон его проверял.

Спок ничего не ответил ему, запуская двигатели.

– Ты не понимаешь, что я чувствую, – сказал Джим, уверенно выводя шаттл из ангара. Казалось, он летал на них полжизни. Собственно, именно это клон и ощущал. Вулканец продолжал молчать.

– Осуждаешь меня? А есть ли у тебя такое право? Это моя жизнь, черт бы все побрал, моя, – Джим оглянулся, ища взгляда коммандера, но тот не поднял глаз, изучая показания сканеров.

– Впереди пояс астероидов, я подключаю щиты, маневровые на максимуме.

Бесстрастность, которой вулканец прикрывался, когда ему было удобно, Джима откровенно бесила. Он помнил, как этот инопланетянин душил его на мостике. Помнил случившееся прошлой ночью. Он был способен проявлять эмоции и чувствовать, хотя всячески отрицал это, что было глупо: вместо того, чтобы учиться пользоваться эмоциями, Спок блокировал их до тех пор, пока они не переполняли его шлюзы внутреннего самоконтроля. Но в одном он был согласен с коммандером: не место и не время решать, кто из них прав. Подныривая под серую массу астероида, Кирк ощущал, как щекотало под ложечкой – словно на очень больших американских горках. Он старался не гнать, но от напряжения взмокли ладони, сжимающие штурвал.

«Мой первый полет…»

Джим чувствовал, что сейчас вулканец смотрит на него. Смотрит, не отрываясь, как древний хорошо обученный хищник, и ждет. От этого неестественного ощущения зашевелились волосы на затылке.

И внезапно Спок ответил ему:

– Я понимаю тебя.

Кирк хотел бы оглянуться – и не мог, а вулканец продолжал говорить:

– Когда отец выбрал мою мать, они столкнулись с проблемой. Человеческая ДНК несовместима с вулканской. Но мой род влиятелен и стар, отец не мог остаться без наследника.

– Он использовал генную инженерию? – Джим спрашивал, до упора откинувшись в кресле, шаттл выписывал крутой вираж, уходя от столкновения.

– Вулкан входит в состав Федерации. Она запрещает подобные исследования.

– Но он обошел их, так?

– Было двести шестьдесят семь попыток создать успешный и жизнеспособный образец.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Я помню их.

Клон сглотнул и вновь подавил желание оглянуться:

– Как это?

– Каждая особь проживала определенное количество времени, прежде чем происходил сбой. Отец брал материал до критического момента и исправлял недостаток, внедряя его в новый образец. Таким образом, у меня есть память моих предшественников, благодаря катре. Я блокирую эту память большую часть времени. Потому что сейчас я знаю много больше, и те воспоминания больше не нужны мне для выживания.

– Так ты клон?

– Я единственный удачный образец. И у меня есть родовое имя.

– Клон, который выдали за оригинал. Мне бы так.

– Нет.

– Отчего?

– Твоя жизнь имеет ценность. Ты был создан, чтобы спасти капитана Звездного Флота. Моя же жизнь оказалась еще одним неудачным экспериментом.

– В смысле?

– Отец просчитался. Я неспособен продолжить род. Гибриды бесплодны. В меня заложен механизм Времени Крови, но это не влияет на жизнеспособность моего генного материала. Когда это выяснилось, я был уже взрослым, и мать привязалась ко мне. Она отказалась заменить меня. Отец после этого меня так и не принял. Я – его самый большой научный провал.

– Поэтому тебе разрешили служить на Флоте?

– Именно. Потери при моей смерти незначительны для расы. Даже теперь, когда мы на грани вымирания.

Теперь помолчал Джим.

– Так что я понимаю тебя. Потому что знаю, что ничем не лучше тех образцов, что были признаны неудачными. В том эмоциональном контексте, который ты используешь, говоря со мной. Но если бы у меня был брат, способный продолжать род, и отец выбрал бы его, я бы не осуждал этот выбор.

– Ложь. Разве тебе бы не было… больно? Ты же чувствуешь, я знаю!

– Разве мои чувства что-то меняют в конечном результате? Важно только благо большинства.

– Несогласен, – буркнул Кирк, ведя на снижение. – Выходим на орбиту. Там есть кислород?

– На уровне земного содержания в горной местности, на высоте две-три тысячи метров. Температура плюс один, уровень радиации до 0.2 микрозиверт в час. Планета класса Терра.

– Земля, – прошептал клон. Он хотел увидеть ее своими глазами. – Садимся, я вижу показания, работает борт-маяк.

– Черт, прохладно, – они шли уже полтора часа. Шаттл пришлось оставить на равнине. – Как он протиснулся вглубь плато?

– Возможно, видимость была лучше. Темнеет и погода портится.

– Спок, а вы с ним… в таких вот экспедициях, ну, говорили по душам?

– Нет.

Джим шел, чувствуя, что ноги по колено мокрые из-за влажной травы, на которую садилась роса. Туман сгущался, где-то рядом что-то тихо стрекотало, а впереди тревожно ухало. Мир казался громадным, выпуклым, почти сказочным. Отчего-то клону захотелось улыбнуться этому моменту. Он шел быстрее, подгоняемый холодом, слыша не сбившееся ровное дыхание своего временного старшего помощника.

– А почему нет?

– В этом не было необходимости.

– Его или твоей? – любопытство плясало на кончике языка, воздух казался сладким.

– Я полагаю, в воздухе содержится доля галлюциногенов, выделяемых споровыми растениями. Будьте внимательны, капитан.

– Да брось, можешь здесь не звать меня капитаном. Мы то с тобой знаем, что я не настоящий, – неохотно отозвался Кирк. Обернувшись, он увидел лишь макушку склоненной головы: Спок опять вглядывался в свой трикодер.

– Ты зануда, – поделился впечатлениями Джим.

Вулканец посмотрел на него, и клон готов был клясться, что этот взгляд называется «о, этот человек опять меня достает».

Джим буркнул что-то себе под нос и споткнулся. Через полчаса он стал спотыкаться чаще.

– Да что за хрень!

– Координация движения нарушается, у вас проявляется быстрее. Надо сделать привал, я соберу структуру антидота на своем трикодере и перенесу ее на медицинский.

– Сколько времени это займет?

– От двух до шести часов.

«Опять он со мной на вы» – Джим осознал, что в рабочих моментах Спок четко проводил черту.

Кирк чихнул.

– Ладно, хоть согреемся. Может, посплю. Не люблю спать, знаешь? Ощущение, что пропускаю самое интересное.

– Нелогично, – привычно отозвался вулканец. И Джим успокоился. Может и витало что-то такое в воздухе на этой планете, отчего было хорошо на душе. Так спокойно, что хотелось остаться здесь навсегда.

– Ты чувствуешь это?

– Я не так чувствителен, споры на меня пока не оказывают действия.

– Да брось.

Клон оглянулся. Челка вулканца намокла от росы и прилипла ко лбу острыми черными клиньями. Захотелось улыбнуться. Сперва Джим старался подавить это желание, но потом рассмеялся.

– Я… забыл, какой ты.

Спок отвел взгляд. Он не смог сказать «ты и не помнил».

– Ваши синоптические уровни связи полностью идентифицировались.

– Да-да, – рассеянно покивал клон. – Гляди: давай к той сопке, пригреемся между скал.

Полчаса ушло на обустройство временного лагеря. Жечь было нечего, вся доступная древесина была насквозь сырой. Так что Кирк стрелял из фазера в ближайший валун и подсвечивал вулканцу штатским фонариком с поясной сумки. Камень грел, тепло умиротворяло и расслабляло.

– Если хотите спать, ложитесь.

Джим что-то возразил, а через полчаса его голова упала вулканцу на плечо. Спок ощутил тяжесть и тепло привалившегося тела и поднял выпавший из рук человека фонарик. Он начал это. Не смог отпустить. Эгоистично и слишком по-человечески. Клон был прав. Он лгал другим и себе. Кто-то насмешливо прошептал на ухо: «безэмоциональный сукин сын…».

Спок вздрогнул. Джим улыбался во сне.

Закончив разработку и успешно перенеся ее в медицинский трикодер, Спок медлил с тем, чтобы будить капитана. Он называл его «капитаном» – потому что не мог назвать клоном.

– Нам пора, – вулканец попытался дозваться спящего. Камень давно остыл, так что человек охотно спал под боком единственного источника тепла.

– Еще темно…

Сейчас следовало сказать о том, что некто не любит спать, но Спок промолчал. Уязвлять было человеческой привычкой – значит, чуждой ему. Он позволил им еще полчаса полудремы. Просидев, прислонившись к скале, так долго, даже вулканец ощущал, как ноет спина, но человеку, похоже, было комфортно: сползая потихоньку по плечу коммандера, в конце концов, он чуть ли не полностью перебрался к Споку на колени, уткнувшись носом куда-то в живот. Чувствуя его дыхание сквозь форму, Спок теперь, когда его мозг не был занят анализом, по-другому ощущал этот слишком близкий физический контакт.

– Джим…

И Кирк внезапно приподнялся, взлохмаченный, с блуждающей улыбкой на губах:

– А мне такой сон снился…

О том, какого характера снился сон, Спок понял после того, как Джим перекатился с его ног и ушел отлить.

– Нет, ничего лучше, чем хорошо подрочить с утра, – поддел его клон по возвращении, любуясь тем, как стойко вулканец его игнорировал. Они умылись в ближайшем ручье, поели на скорую руку и перекинулись всего парой слов перед тем, как выйти в дорогу. Спок шел впереди, отслеживая трикодером координаты шаттла.

– Знаешь, если бы я потерял тебя, я бы тоже рискнул чем угодно.

Вулканец обернулся, Джим шел легко, отдохнувший, пользовавшийся тем запасом сил, который давала молодость. Возможно, он не говорил этих слов. Во всяком случае, так казалось при взгляде на его безмятежное лицо и полуулыбку, в которую сложились губы, сжимающие зеленую травинку.

Клон обогнал Спока и, что-то насвистывая, вглядывался вдаль, искал глазами шаттл: тот должен был быть уже в пределах видимости. Когда под его ногами сдетонировала взрывчатка, вулканца отбросило на землю. Слыша гул в ушах, Спок приподнялся, его качнуло, но он смог подняться относительно быстро. Серьезных повреждений не было.

«Джим!»

Бросившись к человеку, коммандер ощутил, как моментально пересохло во рту.

Тот стонал, лежа на земле.

– Спок!

Возможно, он звал его давно, просто оглушенный вулканец не слышал.

– Ты в порядке? – Кирк едва говорил, то сжимая зубы от боли, то судорожно выдыхая.

– Да, – Спок лихорадочно срывал с себя форменный ремень. Клону оторвало ногу, он терял кровь слишком быстро. – Артерия, капитан… я перетяну, потерпите.

– Больно, блядь! Адски!

Человек терял сознание, разум Спока выхватывал яркие пятна крови на руках, стоны, полные ярости слова о Митчелле, и слезы боли, когда вулканец поднял его на руки и понес к шаттлу. Ощущая кровь на своих руках, и оценивая состояние клона, Спок понял, что не довезет своего временного капитана до лазарета на звездолете. Но, кроме практичного и точного анализа ситуации, в мире полукровки всегда было что-то еще, и коммандер осознал это.

– Джим! Джим прошу тебя… не теряй сознание, говори со мной! Прошу тебя! Говори со мной!

Спок побежал к шаттлу, на ходу анализируя траекторию возможной атаки Митчелла, если тот все еще был здесь. Но, похоже, преступник скрылся, заложив взрывчатку по периметру шаттла. Зная о проблеме на «Энтерпрайз», он предугадал, что они придут. Это было то последнее, что он хотел сказать капитану Кирку.

– Все-таки убил меня… да?

– Нет, – упрямо возразил вулканец. Он посадил Джима в кресло второго пилота и пристегнул, вколол коагулянтов из бортовой аптечки. Шаттл, слава Сураку, был исправен. Спок не стал греть двигатели, они взлетали почти вертикально.

– Ух ты… – шутил Кирк хриплым шепотом. – Никогда такого не видел…

Второй шаттл – тот, на котором они прилетели, – поднялся на автопилоте, реагируя на заданную цель.

– Энтерпрайз! – Спок вызывал звездолет, видя, как липкие от крови человека пальцы пачкают приборную доску. – Код красный! Энтерпрайз! Капитан ранен! Готовность медотсеку! Код красный! Раненый на борту!

На линии связи шли помехи, но вулканец продолжал вызывать борт, тревожно вглядываясь в стремительно бледнеющее лицо капитана. Кровь заливала кресло.

– Диагностика состояния второго пилота, – прошептал Кирк бортовому компьютеру, – анализ повреждений внутренних органов.

Спок слушал, молча, маневрируя в астероидном поясе.

– Ты сможешь спасти его… – клон едва говорил.

Кабина наполнялась дымом, вулканец выжимал из двигателей максимум их возможностей.

– Оставь потом меня на той планете… я хочу иметь собственный дом, слышишь? Не блуждать… в космосе.

Нечто душило вулканца, мешая ему говорить. Сжимая рычаги управления, он пытался обогнать ту, которую обогнать нельзя.

Наконец, отозвалась «Энтерпрайз»:

– Ангар открыт, ждем вас.

– Мне жаль, что мы не говорили, – Джим дышал поверхностно и неглубоко. – Я бы сказал тебе… сказал бы…

Он снова терял сознание. Спок видел, как его пальцы вцеплялись в подлокотник, сжимая так яростно, так сильно, что белели костяшки пальцев. Одной рукой удерживая управление, Спок протянул свою ладонь клону, и тот вцепился в нее с тем усилием воли, которое вкладывает полный отчаянья человек.

– Я бы согласился, – Кирк едва улыбнулся, пытаясь пошутить, – ты же знаешь, я люблю быть героем…

Спок крепче сжал его ладонь. Они заходили на посадку. Глаза его капитана все еще смотрели на него, когда, царапая дном палубу, шаттл стал тормозить в отсеке. Но вулканец знал, человека рядом с ним уже не было.

Отчаянье билось так, словно готово было выпрыгнуть из груди – несчастное почти-человеческое сердце. Но разум заставил собраться и Спок поднял на руки клона, спеша в лазарет. Они могли попытаться спасти капитана. Того, ради которого он отдал лучшую часть себя сомнительному плану по спасению. Увидев залитого кровью с ног до головы коммандера, Маккой ничего не спросил. Он знал, как выглядят люди, когда они кого-то теряют. Теперь он знал, как в такие моменты выглядят вулканцы. Пресловутые различия, на самом деле, несущественны. Он понимал это как врач. Как тот, кто каждый день работает с болью.

– Отдай его мне.

Видя, как осторожно Спок кладет труп на хирургический стол, Боунс отвел взгляд. Слишком много личного было в этой напряженности. Того, что не принято наблюдать между мужчинами. Странное притяжение, бывшее чуждым им обоим в обычной жизни, в этот момент вулканец подавить не смог. В его движениях и выражении его лица сказывалась вся та нечеловеческая привязанность, которая подавлялась расчетливым рассудком. И Маккой понял это в тот миг, подглядел, пока корчащееся в муках сознание вулканца не включилось, подняв его личные ментальные щиты.

– Сообщите о завершении операции. Я вернусь на мостик.

Боунс проводил взглядом его прямую спину. Он не сомневался в том, что следующие пару часов Спок потратит на то, чтобы спасти «Энтерпрайз». Его список задач не гнулся под внутренним давлением. Существовало ли что-то, способное сломать его?

Стоя под душем, смывая с себя кровь клона, Спок ощущал пустоту. Каюта казалась слишком большой. Запачканную кровью форму он сменил на другой комплект, расчесал волосы и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Такой же. Будто ничего не случилось. Будто сегодня утром на его коленях не спал светлоглазый человек. Будто он не умирал рядом с ним сегодня вечером. Его личный безупречный грех.

Темные глаза казались равнодушными. Тщательно выверенная маска мешала разглядеть, что там за ними. И было ли там что-то вообще?

Пора было возвращаться на мостик. «Энтерпрайз» нуждалась в помощи. Системы звездолета едва держались от перегрузок.

И старший помощник покинул свою каюту, слыша шепот в своей памяти: «безэмоциональный сукин сын…».

– Чехов, как системы?

– Держатся, коммандер, пока стабильно.

– Сулу?

– В штатном режиме!

Два шаттла тянули «Энтерпрайз», пытаясь придать ей нужный импульс движения. Но звездолет по-прежнему не двигался с места – казалось, импульса не хватает.

– Уровень дейтерия?

– В норме, – отозвался Чехов. Спустя минуту то же подтвердил Сулу.

– Увеличить тягу, – коммандер не сомневался.

– Возможна перегрузка, – констатировал Павел.

Но вулканец настоял:

– Продолжайте.

Пилоты исполняли приказ, осознавая, что, если план провалится, экипаж погибнет. Они продолжали даже тогда, когда критически замигала панель перегрузки системы. Обычно в таких случаях на штатных испытаниях старший офицер останавливал процесс, но сегодня мостик на «Энтерпрайз» молчал.

– Нужно отменить, они взорвутся, – Ухура подошла к капитанскому креслу.

Спок отрицательно покачал головой:

– Согласно моим расчетам, импульс скоро возникнет.

Женщина посмотрела на него с сомнением, но промолчала.

И действительно – спустя пару минут датчики зафиксировали движение.

– Мистер Скотт, мостик на вас, – коммандер поднялся незамедлительно. – Мы начинаем выход из аномальной зоны.

– Импульс движения стабилен?

– Да, коммандер, – отозвался Чехов.

– Докладывайте в случае сбоя в графике.

– Есть!

Когда Спок покинул мостик, Скотти с Ухурой переглянулись. Во время злосчастного взрыва, когда капитан пострадал в первый раз, Спок был сам не свой. Сегодня Джима он в лазарет нес на руках, и было столько крови на его одежде, что встревоженная команда сомневалась в благополучном исходе. Второй раз за такое короткое время капитан шел по краю. Уставшие измученные люди за него искренне тревожились.

– Я должен был быть тогда в инженерной, – с досадой заметил Скотти.

– Была не твоя смена, – ответила Ухура.

– Как он решился без меня на это! Я же лучше всех знаю, что надо моей детке!

Женщина этот порыв проигнорировала, продолжая переключать эфиры, отправляя запросы на Флот.

– Чертов Митчелл! – продолжал бурчать шотландец. – Убил бы своими руками.

Ухура и на это высказывание не ответила. Она помнила, что некоторые расы претворяют свои слова в действия с большой дотошностью.

Когда Спок возник в лазарете – еще более сумрачный и неприветливый, чем обычно, – Маккой кивнул ему на бутылку бренди. Но вулканец жест проигнорировал. Он ждал положенное время, не отвлекая врача, но, видимо, все-таки не выдержал и зашел.

– Жить будет, – буднично отозвался доктор, ничем не показывая, сколько сделано ради возможности произнести эту фразу.

Коммандер молча опустился на стул. Последние сутки, в течение которых они вытаскивали «Энтерпрайз» и налаживали двигатели, были очень тяжелыми. Но опустошенным его делала не усталость, и Боунс знал об этом.

– Тебе надо поесть.

– Мне нужно вернуться, – отозвался вулканец. Глядя на то, как мерно бьется сердце на мониторе, Спок добавил: – Я обещал.

Маккой налил себе стаканчик. Он хотел бы прокомментировать, но не мог.

– Хорошо, его тело в том пластиковом пакете… я привел его в порядок. На нем новая форма.

Спок кивнул, затем поднялся, посмотрел еще раз на спящего капитана и вышел. Доктор знал, что существовали моменты, для которых не было обезболивающего.

Ночью Спок вывез тело из лазарета, перенастроив камеры. Для команды капитан Кирк благополучно поправлялся в лазарете. Шаттлы, вытащившие «Энтерпрайз» из аномальной зоны, больше были не нужны для импульса, и коммандер благополучно проложил курс на безымянную планету, которую клон назвал своим домом.

Проходя астероидный пояс, Спок подавил в себе желание оглянуться на пристегнутый к креслу пакет. Одиночество никогда не пугало его. Но молчание угнетало впервые.

Вулканец постарался сесть как можно ближе к той пещере, которую они миновали в пути. Он помнил счастливое лицо человека, тело которого сейчас нес на руках. Оно казалось удивительно легким. Это обманчивое ощущение подкидывал уставший разум, стараясь статистическими подсчетами веса органов отвлечь рассудок от происходящего. Это был не лучший вариант, осознал Спок, когда осторожно положил тело на землю. Он копал под красивым молодым деревом у входа, обустраивая могилу по флотскому стандарту, синтетический темный гроб со стеклянной крышкой принял форму и расширился до своих стандартных размеров за долю секунд. Нанотехнологии позволяли хранить эту конструкцию в каждом походном поясном отделе формы. На случай, если…

Оттого ли было так тяжело отпускать клона, что в последние пару мгновений его жизни Спок держал его за руку? Так, как не может позволить себе вулканец, но может позволить себе мужчина.

Разделяя в тот миг его боль, страх и отчаяние, коммандер сейчас должен был отдать ему последнюю дань памяти. Над этой могилой не будет залпа почетного караула, никто не принесет цветов и не поставит памятник. Спок осознавал это, решаясь сделать то, что должен. Снять с тела пластиковый пакет и накрыть его флагом Федерации. Последним покрывалом каждого настоящего капитана.

Смерть еще не тронула кожу – сказывался состав, которым ее покрыл Боунс. И трупного запаха не было: врач, видимо, влил специальную жидкость в крупные артерии организма, что помогало умершему выглядеть практически живым – без окоченения и других последствий. Флот рекомендовал делать это с телами погибших из числа старшего офицерского состава, чтобы при последнем прощании в памяти экипажа оставались необезображенные тела. Спок аккуратно поднял тело, чтобы отнести в могилу. Голова мягко опустилась ему на плечо, и у вулканца подогнулись ноги.

Он стоял на коленях на краю чужой могилы – будто на краю собственной пропасти – и пытался забыть. Он любил этого человека больше жизни. Так, как никогда не сможет объяснить. Зная, что не позволит себе признаться. Даже самому себе сознаться не получилось бы, если бы не те мгновения, что Джим умирал у него на глазах. Долго, мучительно. Дважды. Отпустить это было нельзя. Он пытался. Но смог отпустить лишь прах, закрывая герметичную крышку гроба, стараясь не смотреть на такое знакомое лицо. Рядом Спок положил свой трикодер. Последний личный жест, который он мог себе позволить здесь, на краю вселенной, вдалеке от посторонних глаз. Роса ложилась на его одежду и скатывалась по лицу. Темнело. Было слишком поздно для многих вещей. Вулканец в последний раз посмотрел на пещеру. «Мне пора возвращаться, Джим». Он уходил нетвердой походкой, слыша сказанное в их последний вечер под ее сводами: «Я все-таки обошел тебя в Кобаяши Мару…».

Отчего в самые тяжелые моменты жизни помнится лишь это? Мимолетное.

Джим разбирал документы на падде после длительного выздоровления.

– Все в порядке, коммандер?

– Да, капитан.

Неприветливое лицо вулканца заставляло сомневаться в искренности его ответа.

– Я здорово влип, ты помог мне. Просто чудо, что я выжил.

Спок промолчал. Он знал, что доктор ситуацию капитану не комментировал.

– Не помню, что было после взрыва. Говоришь, я слетал за шаттлом? – Кирк говорил буднично, наблюдая за выражением лица своего коммандера.

Спок – после того, как очнулся капитан, и они вышли из зоны аномалии, – обдумывал два варианта своей дальнейшей деятельности на службе Флота: списание в резерв и перевод на другой звездолет. Были вещи, через которые он перешагнул, не глядя, ради одного человека – и это было в высшей степени непозволительно. Пренебрегать Уставом и правилами мог кто угодно – только не Спок, сын Сарэка. И существовало то, что следовало использовать как личный урок: нести службу, пренебрегая большинством ради одного, – слишком рискованный выбор. Уклоняясь от прямого ответа, вулканец протянул рапорт о переводе.

– В связи с чем, Спок?

– Профессиональная некомпетентность. Я не проверил схемы мистера Митчелла перед внедрением, и это повлекло за собой необратимые последствия.

– Какие же они необратимые? – сомнение звучало в голосе, и Спок понял, что человек знает. – Я ведь здесь и со мной все в порядке. Да и схемы я тебе не показывал, и о модификациях мы не говорили. Брось, в этом нет твоей вины.

Люди похлопывают друзей по плечу в такие моменты, коммандер знал об этом. И прямой взгляд Кирка от этого становился еще более требовательным.

– В переводе отказано, коммандер.

Он не сказал «я знаю, что ты сделал». Интонации были почти дружественными, почти прежними. Почти.

«Как далеко ты можешь зайти?» – казалось, спрашивал его молодой капитан.

«У меня не было выбора, – хотел ответить вулканец. – Я не мог еще раз…»

Но они оба молчали, в тишине лазарета слушая, как размеренно пищит прибор, отсчитывая пульс.

«Даже сердце не мое».

Кирк видел этот страшный шрам через всю грудную клетку. Будет, что показать девочкам на Орионе. Но вспоминать и задумываться дальше он не хотел. Шрам можно свести, а вот забыть сложнее. Половина его погибла под тем взрывом только для того, чтобы другая умерла позже. И этот вулканец не задумываясь разыграл страшную партию, в которой позволил себе создать его копию. Какая жестокая иррациональность – вулканец, изображающий Бога.

Спок вышел из лазарета, унося с собой человеческое отчуждение и такую острую молчаливую боль. А Кирк вернулся к просмотру оставленной записи. Некто с его лицом сохранил для него две с половиной минуты из своей жизни.

– Знаешь, я не боюсь смерти, просто не могу представить, что завтра меня здесь не будет, – говорил клон, склоняясь ближе к камере. Как только мы вернем шаттл и выведем Энтерпрайз из аномальной зоны, я соглашусь на операцию. В конце концов, так мы оба будем жить. Это неплохо при нынешних раскладах, – клон взъерошил волосы и потянулся выключать камеру. Помедлив, он добавил: Не осуждай его. Я все не мог сообразить – мои это чувства, или твои собственные? А потом понял…

– Ты знал, что он согласится, ведь так? – они с доктором только единожды говорили о той ситуации впоследствии. Как-то вечером Маккой нашел вулканца на обзорной палубе. Коммандер не обернулся, предпочитая позволять осуждению скатываться по его прямой спине.

– Что, как только сядет в кресло капитана, он не удержится, почувствует… все это. Ответственность. За твой выбор. За тебя.

Спок обернулся, на мгновение позволяя человеку увидеть, насколько глубоко в нем оставались брошенные в спину негромкие не осуждающие слова.

И Маккой понял: он знал. Рассчитал все с самого начала. Все. Кроме собственного сердца. Иллюзии, которые рождаются из сознания интеллектуального превосходства, чаще всего, разбиваясь, ломают не только картину мира, но и того, кто посмел их обрести.

Доктор – как и многие земляне – не был дотошно наблюдательным. Он понял главное, но не все. Спок винил себя – да. В нарушении инструкций, в последствиях, в ошибках. Но больше всего он не принимал своей слабости – неразличимой, нечитаемой, тщательно похороненной под броней внутренних блоков и табу. Слабости и уступок, которые он делал, когда речь заходила о капитане.

Той ночью на Энтерпрайз, когда клон пришел к нему из чужой каюты, в чужой форме с капитанскими нашивками, бледный, больной воспоминаниями и страхом смерти. Спок взял его за руку – так, как не мог бы себе позволить взять за руку любого другого. Взял, чтобы принять и разделить его сомнения и боль. И не отстранился, когда землянин шагнул вперед так, как делал всегда, когда по-настоящему боялся. Страх делал его дерзким, бравирующим и отчаянным. Именно привкус страха Спок ощущал, когда его целовали искусанные губы. Возможно, человек не хотел секса, но хотел единения хоть с кем-то, способным разделить его груз, его бремя выбора и решений. И, принимая чужую волю, вулканец понимал, что секс в тот момент был единственным из доступных ему средств разрядки чужого психического напряжения. Что первый Джим Кирк никогда не придет к нему одержимый желанием убежать от своих проблем, спрятаться – хотя бы на пару часов. Но не смог отказать. Иногда разум беспомощен.

Земляне считали секс в космосе романтичным. Спок так не считал. Он чувствовал ограниченность пространства, понимал, что позже межличностные отношения будут нарушены, помнил об узкой душевой для одного и жесткой койке. Но человек перед ним горел. Так, как большинство землян гореть не могут. Остро ощущая уходящее время. Заглядывая в почти черные в полумраке каюты глаза клона, Спок практично извлек из памяти курс земной биологии и психологии, а затем сделал то, о чем позже жалел. Он отодвинул эту – рациональную и практичную – часть себя так, как не смог бы сделать человек. И закрыл. Позволил себе избавиться от ханжества своего вида и табу. Опускаясь на колени, чтобы расстегнуть брюки своего временного капитана, вулканец смотрел на него по-прежнему абсолютно спокойно – но видел, как широко распахнулись знакомые глаза, чувствовал, как облокотился о переборку человек, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Клон или оригинал – Спок перестал разделять их в этот момент.

Кирк застонал, ощущая болезненно ноющее напряжения в паху. Вулканец знал, что делал. Вопросы падали во мрак, последним голосовым приказом Спок вырубил свет. Джим понимал, что не первый, но трепаться не хотелось. А Спок был благодарен за это молчание. Он считал себя ошибкой генетики, так получалось объяснить нежелание отца идти на мелдинг с ним. Объяснять и отрицать собственные сексуальные предпочтения он уже давно не пытался. Нелогично лгать самому себе. И хотя это не делало его жизнь легче, Спок осознавал, что непохож на Сарэка и не оправдывает ожидания, и что именно среди землян он более честен с собой. Они метались между эмоциями точно также, только никогда за свой выбор не оправдывались. Разум же охотно подкинул ему требуемое оправдание собственным действиям – он был нужен Джиму сейчас. И если было хоть что-то, что он мог отдать в этот момент, чтобы помочь клону пересилить собственный страх и отчаянье – Спок готов был сделать это. Эмоции и чувства жили в нем – несмотря на медитативные практики и учение Сурака, которого он чтил. И в тот момент клон на себе ощутил эту затаенную страстность натуры Спока. Он сдернул человека на пол, стаскивая с него штаны. В фильмах и книгах люди часто говорят во время секса. Спок считал это лишним. Но он говорил со своим партнерам на языке тела. Давал ему понять, что здесь и сейчас не существует никого важнее него. По своему собственному опыту вулканец знал: это единственное, что ценно. Он посасывал головку, чувствуя, как человек совершенно недвусмысленно толкается в его рот.

Самоконтроль позволял многое. Дарить пару мгновений обостренного блаженства, например. Вопреки логичным опасениям, что горло после этого будет саднить. Джим трепал его волосы, бесцеремонно толкаясь глубже, забывая себя в накатывающем оргазме. Спок знал, что сильнее землянина, что сможет регулировать силу воздействия на горло, позволяя человеку потерять контроль над собой. Правда, губы распухнут от трения. Но всегда можно что-то сделать при помощи стандартной медицинской аптечки. Так что он не придерживал человека за бедро, предпочитая подгонять, выискивая чувствительные точки на теле. Кирк стонал в голос, и вулканец подвинулся, чтобы, не отрываясь от своего занятия, прикрыть рот человека ладонью. Бескомпромиссность жеста заставила бы Джима улыбнуться, но оргазм вышиб его из реальности.

Полчаса назад он писал самое сложное видео в своей жизни на память тому, кого практически ненавидел – за то, что этот незнакомец у него отнимет.

– Остановимся?

– А ты хочешь?

– Нет.

Этим «нет» Кирк сказал обо всем, чего хотел той ночью. А затем позволил себе забыться. На полу в чужой каюте, в руках, которые держали его крепко, словно причальные опоры, единственно способные остановить импульс двигателя звездолета. Там, высоко, был космос. Но между его темнотой и сердцем клона кто-то другой зажег солнце. Так показалось. От вспышек памяти, обрывков, которые неслись навстречу сотней чужих голосов и картинок.

– Будь со мной, – требовательно позвал его севший голос. – Будь только со мной.

И Джим зажмурился.

– Хочу тебя. Сейчас.

Некто другой в вихре чужой памяти говорил это когда-то. Некто из другой реальности, еще один погибший капитан. Та боль при мелдинге горчила как собственная – это ли привело его в чужую каюту сегодня. Желание узнать истину – действительно ли возможно так помнить? Так любить?

Спок делал ему массаж. Используя момент расслабления после оргазма. Чувствуя, как напряженные мышцы помимо воли плавятся от воздействия на скрытые точки, Кирк глухо стонал. Массажное масло пахло чем-то пряным и незнакомым. Его будто подхватывали сотни чужих рук, снимая с плеч груз и усталость с поясницы после смены. Иллюзии восприятия, вызванные прикосновениями и ароматом, тонули в его сексуальном голоде. И он позвал хрипло, тихо, с неприкрытым ожиданием:

– Спок…

Вулканец не стал спорить. Он перехватил основание члена и стал медленно надрачивать, одновременно смазывая и проталкивая в анус пальцы. Клон дергался, жмурился, стонал в голос, то снимаясь с пальцев, то бормоча проклятия.

– Добавь ритма… черт ты знаешь, что это значит? Добавь…

Но Спок вместо этого вынул пальцы и подтянул его к себе на колени.

Кирк открыл глаза. Темнота в каюте позволяла скрыть стоящие в глазах слезы. Он принял решение. Как мужчина. И ни о чем теперь не жалел. Но те, кто говорят, что парни не плачут, не соглашались на добровольное забвение за два часа чужого рая где-то на краю вселенной.

Это больше не было страхом. Насаживаясь на заполняющий его член, чувствуя каждый его миллиметр внутри себя, вздрагивая от физического дискомфорта, теряясь в восприятии реальности, Джим прощался. Предпочитая отдать этому моменту всего себя. Темперамент, эмоции, ожидания и обещания, которые никогда не прозвучат. Он трахался с четким осознанием реальности собственной смерти, и это обостряло чувствительность кожи там, где его касался вулканец. Единственный близкий для него человек в этот момент на сотни парсеков. Спок не гнал с ритмом, позволяя привыкнуть, но, начав, не церемонился и не медлил. Землянин стонал от боли и отдавался ему с тем отчаяньем, которое превращало секс в спор, гонку, ритуал. Перехватив его член, вулканец склонился ближе, едва не согнув пополам.

– Будь со мной.

– Черт… больно.

Спок молча поцеловал его мокрые от слез веки. Он понимал, что болит совсем другое. Они целовались как одержимые. А затем вулканец поставил его на ноги, заставив опереться о стену и прогнуться. Прижимая к своей груди, он будто обещал ему, что не забудет. Что вот это сейчас – настоящее. Что ради этого стоит бороться.

А затем ритм выбил из головы Кирка все посторонние мысли. Он задыхался и вздрагивал от боли, балансируя на краю подступающего оргазма. Вулканец вышел из него, так и не кончив, чтобы мягко огладить простату пальцами, второй рукой перехватив основание члена, удерживая на краю оргазма. Продержав так пару мгновений, он отпустил человека – для того, чтобы услышать хриплый вскрик. Джим тяжело дышал, привалившись к нему, кожа горела от обостренной чувствительности из-за масла или массажа, или, может, после секса – клон плохо понимал свои ощущения. Зато понимал вулканец, опускаясь на колени, чтобы обхватить губами головку, остро реагирующую после оргазма. Человек практически согнулся, что-то шепча. Спок не стал слушать. Он, смахнув масла на ладонь, смазывал растянутый после секса анус, снимая болезненные ощущения. Это щекотало нервы его партнеру, он подавался вперед за лаской, зная, что когда сдаст назад, пальцы мягко напомнят ему ощущение недавнего секса. У Кирка повело голову. Он понимал, что трахаться прямо сейчас не сможет. Наверное. Но ему хотелось. Хотелось помнить это чувство наполненности и принадлежности.

– Ты не…

– Мне не нужно.

– Бредово звучит.

– Ты прогуливал лекции.

Парировавший голос звучал знакомо и незнакомо – одновременно. Джим хотел что-то возразить, но вулканец перестал отвечать, мягко посасывая опавший было член, задевая кончиком языка уретру.

– Ох, ты ж… – язвительность вернулась в тон. Кирк улыбался, будто опьянев и протрезвев одновременно. Мир казался удивительно четким, слабости больше не было, как и одиночества. Спок, казалось, только этого и ждал: толкнул к своему рабочему столу, смахнув на пол все, что на нем было, и положил грудью на поверхность. Джим жмурился от предвкушения и от осознания, что это он будит в вулканце нечто настолько сильное. Сильнее его принципов, воспитания и привитых правил. Спок держал его крепко. Во всех смыслах. Сколько же времени им было нужно, чтобы дойти друг до друга. И получится ли дойти? Себя-то он знал хорошо. Если бы был другой вариант, он сюда бы никогда не пришел. Но алкоголь, безвыходность ситуации и страх толкнули его к ближайшему маяку тепла. Как всегда. Как сотни раз до этого. И, все же, так, как никогда уже не будет. Ни с кем.

Они трахались так долго, как могли. А затем Спок смазывал его регенерирующим средством, чтобы он мог добраться до капитанской каюты. Начиналась их первая и последняя смена вместе. Правда, в тот момент они не знали об этом. И вулканец вспоминал потом, как, шало улыбаясь, Джим шагнул за порог его каюты. Не оглядываясь. Бесконечно молодой. Такой, каким Спок запомнит его навсегда.

Спустя полгода после «чудесного» спасения капитана доктор вмешался – в последний, как он думал, раз, – в хрупкое, едва державшееся равновесие между Кирком и его старшим помощником. Джима после операции несло во все тяжкие. Будто подкатив так близко к краю и заглянув за него, он запомнил, что каждая минута может быть последней. Он оставался деятельным и удачливым капитаном, но количество девочек, ночевавших в капитанской постели, росло по экспоненте. Боунс периодически ворчал «для профилактики», иногда спрашивая себя, не было ли это формой протеста. Но с кем спорил капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк так отчаянно и так долго? Не с собой ли?

«Энтерпрайз» стояла в доках для профилактического ремонта, а ее капитан наслаждался местным колоритом в виде трех потрясающих представительниц своего вида. Маккой, уходивший в бар пробовать местное пойло, видел сидевшего в холле гостиницы Спока. По возвращении он нашел вулканца там же – с тем же паддом и тем же нечитаемым выражением лица. Сменились, наверное, только девочки в номере. Капитан так и не нашел времени на старпома.

Вздохнув, доктор пошел наверх. Во всяком пренебрежении есть толика садизма. Заставлять вулканца, как пса, ждать под дверью – нечестно. Тот ведь даже не понимает, что его наказывают.

«Наверное, не понимает. А может – знает и молчит. Кто их разберет, этих остроухих».

В любом случае, замкнувшийся вулканец терял не только очки в глазах команды, он терял способность общаться с людьми. Боунс наблюдал, как пару раз у него дрожали руки и срывался голос. А вчера он запустил тарелкой супа в репликатор. Пора было заканчивать с этим. Едва протянув руку к дверной панели, доктор замер, помедлив мгновение, резко развернулся и поспешно спустился обратно.

– Как давно?

Спок на него не посмотрел.

– Я спрашиваю у тебя, как давно начался…

– Это не ваше дело, доктор.

– Ошибаешься, черт возьми, это моя работа.

По лицу вулканца Маккой понял, что тот едва сдерживается, чтобы не ответить в довольно резкой форме, что скоро он освободит доктора от этой работы. Вероятно, своей безвременной кончиной. Довольно эгоистично. Вот так вот помирать. На зло, что ли? Зачем так бездарно тратить жизнь? Даже такую скучную, как вулканская.

– Давай на борт, надо тебя осмотреть.

– Вы ничего не сможете сделать, так что в этом нет необходимости. Препаратов подобного рода не существует. Вулкана больше нет. Случая обручиться у меня не было.

Спок говорил нехотя, но довольно спокойно. Как если бы повторял уже давно заученную фразу.

– Репетировал? – профессиональная этика заставила Боунса прикрутить иронию. Коммандер был прав. Лекарства у него не было. Ни у кого не было того, что способно остановить Время Крови.

– Я скажу Джиму…

– Не нужно, – резкость в тоне скакнула на терцию выше, – я подам рапорт об отставке. Крепко сжатый в руке падд, вероятно, содержал последний отчет, о котором Спок хотел поговорить со своим капитаном.

– Он не примет.

Вулканец поднялся с кресла. Уставший, но по-прежнему прямой в аккуратно наглаженной форме.

– Вероятно, вы правы, доктор. Мне следует прийти завтра.

– Нет, дело не в этом…

Боунс хотел добавить что-то еще – и не смог. Спок впервые солгал ему. В той форме, какая принята у вулканцев. У него, вероятно, уже не было завтра. Но уходить следовало вежливо, и коммандер, кивнув, попрощался:

– Живите долго и процветайте.

Глядя на то, как яркое солнце заливает переступающего порог гостиницы инопланетянина, уводя в шумную улицу, доктор осознал, что если и было что-то, способное сломать это существо, то, вероятно, имя ему было Джим Кирк.

Он побежал наверх. Диапазон врачебной этики мог позволить вломиться в номер к другу посреди эффектного и, вне сомнения, разнообразного марафона.

Джим слушал его с мгновение, затем скатился с постели, и спешно надевая форму, выскочил из номера, оставляя позади себя кошачий ор огорченных женских голосов.

Он пробегал час по узким улицам незнакомого пестрого города – вверх и вниз, мимо ярких витрин, зазывал, незнакомой зелени, – прежде чем, взмокший и уставший, выхватил коммуникатор:

– Десантную группу на планету. Найти мистера Спока. Срочно.

Кирк тяжело дышал, ощущая, как солнце поджаривает кожу до ожогов. Сорок три по Цельсию. Чертовы вулканцы.

– Но, капитан, коммандер на борту, – голос Сулу звучал удивленно, однако смышленый парень не имел привычки лезть в чужие дела.

– Поднимай, Скотти, – облизав пересохшие губы, капитан запрокинул голову, чтобы запомнить запредельную синеву чужого неба. Там, наверху, была его «Энтерпрайз» – лучший корабль Федерации. Его сердце. Еще не пришло время хоронить в нем кого-то. И Джим с поистине человеческим упрямством желал, чтобы оно никогда не настало. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, никогда. Наивная дурацкая иллюзия, но он цеплялся за нее и жил ею. Поглядывая на шрам на груди. Осознавая, что жизнь конечна, что его везения порой не хватает, что он уже дважды падал в проклятую темноту, что на краю его держали только чужие руки. Держали крепко. До боли. Не желая отпускать. Забывать. Разжимать ладонь. Так держат только тех, кого любят. И Кирк спорил с этим. Уворачивался. Отдалялся. Но от миссии к миссии, изо дня в день кто-то прикрывал его спину и шел за ним. Не человек и не вулканец. Не друг и не любовник.

Шагая к чужой каюте, Джим осознавал, что больше всего не любит, когда кто-то другой проводит черту. Ему всегда тут же хотелось ее пересечь. Ему просто необходимо было ее пересечь. Хотя бы для того, чтобы посмотреть, какова она – жизнь за чертой?

– Спок! – стучаться он не стал, проситься тоже. Капитан он, или нет? А на личное пространство как раз сегодня, примерно полтора часа назад, он забил.

Вулканец попытался сесть на койке и вздохнул. Сил говорить у него не было, спорить он уже не хотел. Просто сидел и смотрел на человека перед собой, а затем поежился и снова лег. Температура в каюте, как показалось человеку, немногим отличалась от той, что царила на планете.

– Я подал рапорт об отставке, – Споку показалось, что он сказал это. Губы шевелились, голос его подводил. Джим сел на кровать, протянул руку ко лбу – кожа вулканца полыхала от жара.

– Сколько у тебя времени? Мы вернемся на Новый Вулкан. Я уже отдал приказ об экстренном завершении проверок систем. Придумаем что-нибудь…

Коммандер молчал. В полумраке каюты казалось, что он просто уснул, но Кирк понял, что что-то не так. Джим попытался нащупать пульс и вызвал медотсек.

Стаскивая вулканца на пол, он вспоминал курс ксенобиологии. Непрямой массаж вулканского сердца. Он протрахался почти весь курс, шляясь по изумрудным и синеволосым девочкам потока. Но страх вытряхнул из подсознания обрывки информации, складывая их в единую картину. Джим не верил ни страху, ни самому себе, но попытался. Не быть ханжой, не быть собой, если нужно – перешагнуть и прыгнуть следом.

Ударило ощущение дежавю.

– Дыши… ради вашего Сурака, давай… Спок… – Джим вдыхал воздух в горячие губы, ощущая под ладонями влажную кожу. Ничего не получалось. Пульса не было. Тикали секунды, где-то у самого края сознания сигналил тревожный маячок, говоривший о том, что слишком поздно. Страх рос, собственный пульс сбился. Кирк осознал, что время упущено. Так много времени. Но он продолжал бороться – с упрямством, которое, видимо, досталось ему по наследству. Чужая рука приподнялась и придержала его за шею, губы тронули его собственные в попытке неоднозначного поцелуя.

Вбежавший Маккой оттолкнул капитана и вколол вулканцу что-то из гипоспрея. Джим, взмокший от напряжения, без сил привалился к стене. Они переглянулись. Существовали вещи, о которых не говорят. И моменты, которые не объясняют. Даже друзьям.

Кирк плохо спал той ночью. Отправив вулканца в медотсек, он какое-то время расхаживал по каюте, словно выискивая несуществующий пятый угол, и, не найдя его, лег на койку – рассматривать безликий потолок. А когда задремал, картины, просочившиеся в его сны, оказались слишком реалистичны. Он будто видел себя со стороны. В темной пещере, какой-то глухой ночью, неизвестно где и когда. Видел себя глазами Спока – и чувствовал его невозможные, по экспоненте нарастающие эмоции, силу которых контролировали поистине чудовищные внутренние блоки. То, что он чувствовал, сложно было охарактеризовать одним словом. Безапелляционное безоговорочное желание, крепко замешанное на чувстве собственности и доверии. Страх потери, заслоняющий рассудок. Вулканец про себя называл его диковинным словом и берег. Джим не помнил все эти мелочи, но теперь глазами Спока он увидел их. Оказывается, коммандер всегда навязывался в десант, если спускался Кирк, не только из-за научного интереса к местной флоре и фауне. Шел впереди – не потому, что демонстрировал лучшую физическую форму, а потому, что рассчитывал траекторию возможного нападения. Иногда он даже затевал дискуссию не потому, что хотел спорить, а потому, что это было его способом проверить, все ли хорошо с его землянином. Спрашивать напрямую он, видимо, не умел или не считал нужным. И смотрел, как оказалось, на мостике не только на свой научный пульт.

Капитану стало неуютно в собственном сне. Нужно было поговорить об этом со Споком. Объяснить, что это неприемлемо. И вообще, исключительно ради спасения жизни он… В этот момент, будто ощущая его тщательно подбираемые слова, вулканец во сне явственно огорчился. Огорчился так, словно его мир сжался до собственного сердца в груди. Кирку стало сложно дышать. И он отступил из этой полутьмы в свет. Туда, где мысленно находился сам. Дверь посреди холмистой равнины осталась распахнутой, из нее тянуло жаром и сладостью. Будто желание могло иметь цвет, вкус и запах. И как только человек подумал об этом, то провалился в привкус собственной кожи, солоноватый, отдающий железом и морем, в неестественно синий цвет океана, как он виден с орбиты, в запах цветущих яблонь и темно-золотого поля пшеницы в Айове. Все это было чужими личными ассоциациями, сейчас разделенными на двоих. Ассоциациями, связанными с ним. Таким Спок видел его – уязвимым, ярким, непостоянным, невероятно далеким, родным. Противоречия между тем, что он делал, и тем, что чувствовал, были колоссальными. Никогда еще они не были так далеко и так близко друг от друга, как в ту ночь, когда сломленный жаром рассудок вулканца позволил человеку увидеть себя его глазами. Страшно было оставаться рядом, и Джим очнулся. Рывком сел в койке и, ощущая себя разбитым, пошел за стаканом воды к репликатору. Он видел мир глазами того, кого никогда об этом не просил. Вот, например, пломик из репликатора вулканцу не нравился. Он ел этот суп исправно вот уже три года – но он ему не нравился. И теперь Джим знал об этом. Как и о том, что где-то на далекой планете класса Терра лежит его точная копия. Все-таки существовали вещи, которые лучше не знать друг о друге. Это единение несло в себе чудовищную ответственность и тяготило. Кирк не просил об этом. Он жил своей жизнью и она его вполне устраивала. А теперь он ощущал себя ребенком, который точно знает, что под кроватью кто-то есть. Невыносимо хотелось спать, есть и трахаться. Чужой голод глушил восприятие, и с этим надо было что-то делать.

В личном своде правил капитана Кирка было и такое: ничто не спасает мир лучше, чем солидный бутерброд с колбасой. И пусть эта хрень была реплицирована из белка, но на нее можно было положить кусок помидора и сыр. И не задаваться больше вопросами. Иногда, сосредоточенно пожевав, Джим ловил себя на мысли, что стало лучше. Наверное, оптимизм в репликатор закладывали вместе с протеинами. Ясно было одно: вулканец не собирался лезть к нему со своими причудами и говорить о них. Он каким-то образом пережил свой семилетний кризис – видимо, из-за гибридности выдержав его легче, чем мог бы чистокровный представитель вида. Это уже было не так плохо для начала. Кирк сделал себе второй бутерброд. Ну, а за семь лет он что-нибудь придумает. Осталось просто забыть, что Спок выбрал его. Забыть чувство собственной нужности в его глазах и крепкие сильные руки, обнимавшие кого-то с его лицом темной ночью.

***

Только в кино понимание приходит мгновенно, – так считал Джим. И он продолжал так считать, потому что то, что существовало между ним и Споком, не было пониманием – это было знанием. Он знал, чувствовал эмоции, колебания настроения и иногда отголоски чужих мыслей. Паршиво, когда тебе надо быть сосредоточенным капитаном исследовательского звездолета. Спок, казалось, это понимал. Он держался как прежде, разве что чуть сутулился и отмалчивался большую часть смены. Кирку не нравилось испытывать чужие эмоции и помнить вещи, которых он не совершал. Это не было стыдом, – в конце концов, он уже не был незрелым юнцом, – это просто раздражало. Раздражало, что кто-то знал о нем довольно интимные вещи. Дело было не в сексе, а, скорее, в личном пространстве внутри себя – в голове, которая обычно принадлежала только Джиму, теперь ощущался чужой. Посторонний. Как именовал про себя Кирк Спока. Они собирались лететь на Новый Вулкан, чтобы разорвать эту возникшую Связь. Но разворачивать звездолет и сниматься с миссии, не озвучивая причину, было нельзя. Не мог же Джим написать в рапорте, что теперь состоит с коммандером в условно-личных отношениях, приравненных к вулканскому браку, из-за того, что у Спока возникли чувства по отношению к клону, который погиб. К клону, которого тот создал. Это вообще-то была еще одна головная боль. Кирк не рвался спорить по этому поводу или писать отчет в Адмиралтейство. Но принять не мог. Разумом понимал, однако сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, не получалось. Особенно теперь, когда Спок знал, что творится у него в голове. А вулканец принимал яркие, сильные эмоции тоже довольно болезненно. Джим ощущал опустошенность и горечь по другую сторону своеобразного накаленного провода. И если бы он был глупее, то, скорее всего, ляпнул бы что-то вроде «прости, что выжил не тот, кто тебе нужен». Но это отдавало эгоизмом, а эгоиста в себе Кирк не любил. Во всяком случае, старался не дергаться лишний раз, находясь на чужом минном поле. Все эти вулканские техники определенно были придуманы садистами. Как можно находить удовольствие в том, что кто-то касается самого твоего нутра, сокровенных мыслей – не тех, что обычно озвучиваются, а тех, из которых человек чаще всего состоит на самом деле. Это не так красиво и не так приятно, как кажется. Люди неидеальны. Гнев, отчаяние, малодушие, страх – малая часть испытываемых эмоций. Больше не получалось быть только капитаном или только другом.  
Джим знал, что Спок теперь почти не спит. Не может себе этого позволить. В его странных очень четких снах он все еще шел со своей самой тяжелой ношей на руках по чужой земле, все еще стоял на коленях на краю могилы, не в силах подняться, и отчетливо помнил ощущение чужого податливого тела под собой. Вулканские сны состояли из картин прошлого, и оттого были такими реалистичными. Но психика Спока отчасти была и человеческой, потому из-за бессонницы в редкие минуты отдыха у него начинались кошмары. Рука хватала его и тянула вниз, к себе. Рука с золотыми капитанскими нашивками. В такие минуты Джим просыпался с криком. Ему казалось, что это его хоронили заживо, что это он цепляется за вулканца, пока сверху продолжает падать тяжелая сырая земля.  
Боунс недолго думая посадил обоих на препараты, стабилизирующие нервную систему. В конце концов, психика человека не рассчитана на постоянный контакт разумов.

***

Они искали контрабандистов, пытавшихся продать чьи-то нелегальные разработки красной материи. Возможности Нарады все еще тревожили умы пиратов и состоятельных «частных инвесторов», как именовали себя разработчики нового оружия. Сулу засек шаттл на поверхности, и в составе группы высадки на планету отправились капитан, старпом и пара ребят из службы безопасности. Биосигналов в шаттле было всего два, так что шестерых человек из команды должно было хватить. Так Джим думал до тех пор, пока очень спокойный голос его старшего помощника не прервал рутинный ход его мыслей:  
– Капитан, вам лучше остановиться.  
Кирк замер. Остановились и СБ. Они дважды попались на эту уловку. Бессмысленная и жестокая партия с Митчеллом напомнила о себе еще раз. Спок стоял на щелкнувшей под ногами взведенной мине. Выдержка помогала ему сохранять хладнокровие. Но Джим вздрогнул. Он помнил, как умирал, подорвавшись на такой же мине. Мучительной, полной боли смертью. Помнил чужими воспоминаниями – яркими, страшными, болезненными. Вулканец среагировал на едва слышный щелчок под ногами мгновенно, человек в тот день его не расслышал.  
– Какая встреча, – Митчелл изменился. В нем не осталось лоска, проявилась жесткость, словно жизнь стерла с него все наносное за последний год скитаний по галактике. – Жаль, не могу остаться, груз ждут. Джимми-бой, я везу его твоей мамочке. Пункт назначения – Земля.  
Кирк смотрел на него, чуть сощурив светлые глаза. Он перевел фазер в режим поражения.  
– Ладно тебе махать игрушками! Ты же понимаешь, что твой старший помощник сейчас стоит на мине. А у меня в руках детонатор. Удобная штука это ручное управление.  
Наверное, Гарри собирался сказать что-то еще, наслаждаясь моментом триумфа. Ему хорошо платили, он знал системы Флота изнутри и мог их обойти. Пришел такой высокооплачиваемый заказ. И, выполняя его, удалось убрать инопланетного выскочку, из-за которого он потерял Энтерпрайз. В конце концов, что мешает ему подорвать ублюдка после отлета? Они не успеют транспортировать его: мина реагирует на колебания массы. Датчики настолько чувствительны, что нельзя заложить камень или поставить ногу другого человека. Да и Кирк не станет делать этого. Он же порядочный золотой мальчик. Может, попытается подставиться сам, но не будет просить своих СБ. Шикарная вышла партия. Шах и мат.  
Так думал Гарри Митчелл в тот самый момент, когда Спок убрал ногу с мины.  
Последним, что ощутил Джим перед тем, как его отрезало от чужого сознания, была отчетливая мысль: «Живи, тхайла».  
Кирк успел обернуться. Он поймал сдержанный знакомый взгляд за секунду до того, как его отбросило взрывом, и он оглох. Гул в ушах мешал ориентироваться, стоявшие поодаль СБ уже оклемались и стреляли в кого-то, а капитан лежал на земле и силился ползти. Он знал, что должен добраться до Спока. Потому что тишина оглушала. И страшнее этого звука было только молчание там, где раньше ощущалось чужое сознание. Пустота, у которой не было имени. Джим моргнул – глаза слезились, осколком ему разорвало бровь. Кровь он отер, неровно размазывая по лицу.  
– Спок! – прокашляться удалось со второго раза.  
Зажимая артерию, пытаясь остановить зеленую кровь, хлещущую из раны на плече потерявшего сознание вулканца, Кирк вызывал Энтерпрайз. Сейчас он был не один: на орбите, совсем рядом – звездолет, его люди, лучший врач из всех, кого он знал. Джим не запомнил и малой части тогдашних своих отрывочных мыслей. Помнил только, что страх собственной смерти никогда не станет сильнее страха увидеть смерти близких людей. Кирк обернулся к Митчеллу – тот отстреливался и выкрикивал что-то про возможность случайной детонации красной материи. Его пилот поднимал шаттл.  
– Вы же не уничтожите ни в чем не повинную планету, капитан Кирк? – кричал ему Гарри, зная, что у Джима нет выбора, что он отзовет СБ. Но смотря на то, как улетает шаттл, капитан осознавал, что такие встречи стоят ему слишком дорого.  
– Сулу, сбить шаттл после того, как он отойдет на безопаснее расстояние от планеты. Не дайте ему уйти в варп.  
– Боунс! Мы поднимаемся, Боунс…  
«Ты мне нужен, друг» – хотел сказать Джим и не смог. Остро пахло медью, его руки были по локоть в темно-зеленой крови.

***

– Больше никогда – слышишь?! никогда – не решай за нас обоих, – первое, что скажет Джим, когда вулканец откроет глаза. Спустя почти три недели в интенсивной реанимации. Спок принял логичное, на его взгляд, решение: ведь благо большинства важнее блага одного. Он не мог позволить такому опасному оружию уйти из их рук, зная, что оно будет использовано для атаки на Землю, или на любую другую планету, и что им, Споком, совершающие побег преступники прикроются как щитом. Как старший помощник, Спок осознавал свой офицерский долг, но не учел одного фактора. Землянин, капитан Джим Тиберий Кирк, всегда борется за то, что считает своим. О том, когда вулканец стал «своим», Джим себя не спрашивал. Он не любил глупые вопросы. Особенно когда не мог на них ответить.  
– Я доктор, а не волшебник, – устало заметит Боунс без иронии, взглянув на Джима покрасневшими от недосыпа глазами. Он не удивится, когда Спок снова уснет, а Кирк ляжет на соседнюю койку. За эти три недели он кое-что понял. Да, существовали дыры, которые нельзя было заполнить, но иногда их получалось залатать. Неровными стежками, не так красиво, как хотелось бы, но старательно стягивая края. Потому что иногда чужая боль важнее собственной. И осознание этого рождает нечто по-настоящему сильное.

Семь лет спустя.

– Я тогда думал, что это как простуда. Пройдет.  
Ответом ему было молчание. Не тягостное и не напряженное, а разморенное – словно теплое летнее утро.  
– Мне твое игривое настроение с утра не нравится. Еще смену работать, между прочим. И когда ты успел стать таким пофигистом?  
Джиму казалось, что он слышал смех. Там, за приоткрытой дверью, от которой несло жаром и пряностями далекой несуществующей больше планеты, кто-то смеялся. Легко, бессовестно и беззаботно. Почти также, как и он сам, когда бывал счастлив.

 **Примечание:**

 **Диаграмма Герцшпрунга – Рассела.**

Большинство звезд (около 90 %), располагаются на диаграмме вдоль длинной узкой полосы, называемой главной последовательностью. Она протянулась из верхнего левого угла (от голубых сверхгигантов) в нижний правый угол (до красных карликов). К звездам главной последовательности относится Солнце, светимость которого принимают за единицу. Точки, соответствующие гигантам и сверхгигантам, располагаются над главной последовательностью справа, а соответствующие белым карликам – в нижнем левом углу, под главной последовательностью. По распределению звезд в соответствии с их светимостью и температурой на диаграмме Герцшпрунга–Рассела выделены следующие классы светимости:

сверхгиганты – I класс светимости;

гиганты – II класс светимости;

звезды главной последовательности – V класс светимости;

субкарлики – VI класс светимости;

белые карлики – VII класс светимости.

Deuterium : Дейтерий

Химическое название "водород-2", является изотопом водорода, дейтерий используется в Федерации в качестве основного топливного элемента – в АМ реакторе ядра двигателя искривления, термоядерных реакторах импульсных двигателей, и.т.д.

Duranium : Дюраний

Экстремально прочный трансурановый металл, используемый как в чистом виде, так и в составе сплавов, при строительстве кораблей и космических комплексов.

Eugene's limit : Предел Юджина

Теоретический предел, наложенный на работу двигателя искривления. Согласно пределу Юджина, фактор деформации 10 никогда не может быть, так как при этом расход энергии как впрочем и скорость становились равны бесконечности. Скачкообразное возрастание уровня потребления энергии при движении со скоростями выше Варпа 9 возможно связано с тем, что 10-ый слой поля деформации не эффективен, в результате полный оставшийся доступным скоростной диапазон сжат между Деформацией 9 (9 слоев) и Деформация 10 (бесконечная скорость).

Fusion Reactor : Фузионный реактор

Источник энергии, базирующийся на термоядерной реакции. Термоядерный реактор входит в состав импульсных двигателей звездолетов Федерации, в качестве рабочей массы используя дейтерий. Плазма, производимая в реакторе, дополнительно проходит через двигательную катушку и выбрасывается наружу, создавая требуемый эффект движения. Реактор импульса также используется как вспомогательный источник энергии для других, менее прожорливых, систем судна.

Genetic Engineering: Генная инженерия

Основной термин для определения операций по модификации ДНК. Генная инженерия запрещена в пределах Федерации.

Graviton Polarity Source Generator: Генератор поляризованных гравитонов

Устройство, создающее поток поляризованных гравитонов – одна из основных систем, требующихся для создания отклоняющего щита, также используется для работы навигационного дефлектора и ряда других устройств.

 **Безопасным считается уровень радиации** до величины, до 0.2 микрозиверт в час (соответствует значениям до 20 микрорентген в час) – это наиболее безопасный уровень внешнего облучения тела человека, когда "радиационный фон в норме".

 **коагулянт** , а, м. (фр. coagulant лат. coāgulāre вызывать свертывание, сгущение).  
1\. мед. Лекарственные вещества, повышающие свертываемость крови;

 **Секвенирование** **биополимеров** (белков и нуклеиновых кислот — ДНК и РНК) — определение их аминокислотной или нуклеотидной последовательности (отлат. sequentum — последовательность). В результате секвенирования получают формальное описание первичной структуры линейной макромолекулы в виде последовательности мономеров в текстовом виде. Размеры секвенируемых участков ДНК обычно не превышают 100 пар нуклеотидов (next-generation sequencing) и 1000 пар нуклеотидов при секвенировании по Сенгеру. В результате секвенирования перекрывающихся участков ДНК, получают последовательности участков генов, целых генов, тотальной мРНК и даже полных геномов организмов. ( Альбертс Б., Брей Д., Льюис Дж., Рэфф М., Робертс К., Уотсон Дж. Молекулярная биология клетки: в трех томах. Москва: Мир, 1994. ISBN 5030019855, Кнорре Д. Г., Мызина С. Д. Биологическая химия. Москва: Высшая школа, 2000. ISBN 5060037207)


End file.
